Un Hombre de Apuestas
by arielHHr
Summary: Edward hace una apuesta con el ex de Bella, de que es capaz de llevársela a la cama. Bella se entera y decide seguirle un poco el juego, y así conseguir una cita para la boda de su mejor amigo. Las cosas rápidamente se ponen muy interesantes…
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aqui vengo con una nueva historia, TRADUCCIÓN tambièn de la tan buena escritora mybluesky. Esta historia es diferente a 'Ordenes Médicas' pero igual de buena y divertida! Este es el primer capitulo espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a mybluesky y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Hombre de Apuestas<strong>

**Capitulo Uno**

Checó mi teléfono por enésima vez en el día – ninguna llamada perdida, excepto si cuentas la de mi madre donde me dejo un mensaje preguntando si había visto su collar de perlas blancas. Es uno que Phil le compro por su aniversario hace dos años. Perdón mamá… no hay suerte por aquí.

Suspiro profundo, el ruido sin precedentes en la habitación vacía. Paso los dedos por las teclas de mi teléfono, preguntándome si debería mandarle un mensaje de nuevo…

Parte de mí esta deprimida que ese haciendo esto. Me siento decepcionada – irrespetada. Otra parte – la mayor, más aterradora – esta molesta.

James y yo terminamos discutiendo justo ayer cuando le dije, de nuevo, que no estaba lista para dormir con él. Llámame anticuada, pero solo hemos estado saliendo por dos meses, y aun estoy insegura sobre donde se encuentran parados mis sentimientos. No es algo sobre lo que pueda poner mi dedo – es atractivo, adinerado, gracioso e inteligente. ¿Pero realmente quiero estar con alguien que se molesta cuando me niego a acostarme con él?

¿Dónde esta mi caballero con armadura brillante – el que esperaría toda su vida solo para estar conmigo? ¿Acaso existe? ¿Se preguntara donde estoy también?

Estoy empezando a dudarlo. Creo que mis expectativas con los hombres son un poco altas. Debe de ser tanto Jane Austen…

Vagamente recuerdo que Austen nunca se caso. ¿Ella sufrió el mismo problema que yo?

Suspiro de nuevo – parece aliviar un poco de la tensión – y tomo el teléfono, lista para marcar. Estoy dividida entre disculparme o arrancarle la cabeza. Antes de que pueda decidirme, el teléfono suena en mi mano, causando que brinque del susto.

Es Rosalie, mi confidente y mejor amiga. Me alegra oír de ella – tal vez ella pueda ofrecerme algún consejo.

"Hola nena," me saluda. "¿Le has hablado al cabrón?"

Puede que le haya contado de nuestro pequeño incidente de ayer.

"Estaba a punto," contesto. "Solo que no tengo idea de que decir…"

"Dile que vaya a chingar a otro lado, eso es lo debes de decir."

Dios la amo. Ella tiene la belleza de Afrodita y la boca más sucia que un marinero. Realmente vuelve a los hombres locos con esa combinación.

"¿No crees que estoy exagerando? No quiero parecer una loca…"

"Parecerás una loca si no lo dejas. Es en serio – llámalo, ahora." ¡Tan mandona! Es justo lo que necesito en momentos como este.

"Pero entonces no tendré pareja para la boda de Jake…" PA-TE-TI-CO. No necesito escuchar el comentario de Rose para saber lo lamentablemente triste que soy. Estoy dolorosamente consiente que mi ultimo dejo de dignidad acaba de subirse a un tren rumbo a China, despidiéndose tristemente mientras desaparece de vista.

Pero para hacer peor las cosas, Rose jadea… y luego se queda en silencio. Nada característico de ella. Sé que esto no será bueno…

Si pudiera viajar en el tiempo, definitivamente regresaría los pasados treinta segundos y me haría ver menos patética al mantener mi gran boca cerrada. Si, definitivamente.

"Bella," dice lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con una persona retardada. "Voy a pretender que no acabas de decir eso. Quiero decir, ¿estas insinuando que preferirías ir con un imbécil antes de ir sola a una boda? ¿En serio? ¿Quiero decir… en serio?"

Tanto por pretender.

"Eso no fue lo que dije. Solo estaba indicando mi queja-"

"Bueno _mi_ queja es que no has botado su estúpido trasero aun. Llámalo, ahora. Y llámame cuando termines, quiero escuchar todos los detalles." Me cuelga.

Me quedo viendo el teléfono. Maldita sea, tiene razón. Necesito hacer esto.

Rápidamente marco su número antes de acobardarme. Suena una, dos… cuatro veces, y luego me manda a buzón de voz. Estoy echando humo - ¿el imbécil realmente esta evitándome? – y dejo un mensaje.

"Hola, _James_." Digo su nombre como si fuera un nombre tonto. "Si tienes tiempo en el próximo mes, apreciaría que me regresaras la llamada. Necesitamos hablar." Cuelgo sin decir adiós – _¡Aja! ¡Toma eso!_

Supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer hasta que regrese la llamada. Me levanto y me preparo un sándwich de atún con pepinillos extra. Veo _Lost and Happy_ antes de quedarme dormida en el sillón, una bolsa de papás a la barbeque balanceadas precariamente sobre mi pecho. Rose llama de nuevo, pero la conversación es corta cuando no tengo nada que reportar.

Decido irme ala cama y olvidarme de él – tal vez, ¿este sea el rompimiento más fácil en la historia? Supongo que pudo ser peor…

Sin embargo, aun estoy inquieta. Probablemente me sentiría mejor si le dijera un poco de lo que pienso. Odio que crea que es mejor que yo, el idiota.

Me cambio, lavo mis dientes y mi cara. Decido dejarlo ir por esta noche, pero tan pronto mi cabeza toca la almohada mi teléfono empieza a sonar desde mi mesa de noche. Rápidamente lo tomo y checó el numero – es _él_.

Hmphf. ¿Al fin tuvo la decencia de llamarme de vuelta, no es así? Contesto: "Hola." Es un saludo muy poco entusiasta- no necesito que piense que me alegra saber de él.

"Hola, Bella," dice. Suena casi… ¿aburrido? "Perdón por no contestar antes. Estaba ocupado."

"Bueno, ¿hay alguna razón por la cual decidiste llamarme en medio de la noche, entonces?" pregunto sarcásticamente.

"No es mitad de la noche, Bella… son las nueve cuarenta y cinco." _Mierda_. Olvide que era tan temprano. Hacer nada toda la noche ocasiona eso.

"Bueno, estoy intentando dormir."

"De acuerdo entonces… te dejare."

"¡Espera!" hace una pausa. "Creo que necesitamos hablar, James." Lo escucho suspirar.

"De acuerdo." Sus siguientes palabras son lentas y deliberadas: "No creo que esto este funcionando, Bella. Creo…" suspira, frustrado. "Creo que deberíamos empezar a salir con otras personas."

Espera… ¿Qué?

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que queremos cosas diferentes," continua. "Esto será bueno para los dos."

Puedo sentir todo mi rostro hirviendo en cólera. ¡Como se atreve!

"Espera un segundo – estas terminando conmigo… ¿por teléfono?"

"No es exactamente como lo tenía planeado-"

"¿Esto es porque no me acosté contigo?"

"Nunca dije eso, Bella. No pongas palabras en mi boca, por favor."

"Oh, claro, claro. Porque estoy segura que habrías tomado lo que querías anoche y terminado conmigo de todas formas, ¿verdad? ¿O tal vez habrías esperado por otra ronda antes de terminarlo y seguir adelante?"

"Bella-"

"Rose tenía razón sobre ti," bufó. "Eres un imbécil. Debí haber terminado contigo hace semanas." Le cuelgo rápidamente, determinada a quedarme con la última palabra. _Idiota_…

Para mi desaliento, no vuelve a llamar para disculparse… o rogar por mi perdón, lo que una pequeña, vergonzosa parte de mi esperaba… y esto solo me molesta más. Ahora estoy sin cita y sin orgullo. Sintiéndome completamente desanimada, le mando un rápido mensaje a Rose.

_Deberías estar feliz de saber que termino. _

Dejo fuera los detalles – estoy tratando de sostenerme de la dignidad que me queda. Todo esta resbalándose de mis dedos para este punto, resbaloso y difícil de tomar.

Ella me contesta. _Esa es mi chica ;-)_

Si tan solo supiera.

Jake y Rose me sacan a un club la noche siguiente para ayudarme a olvidarme de todo. Para 'ahogar mis penas', por así decirlo, aunque mis penas son más del tipo muero-de-coraje. Aunque, tengo que amarlos, porque realmente lo intentan… y con mucho éxito. Para mi cuarto trago he olvidado todo sobre él. He olvidado casi todo…

No soy del tipo de chica que le gusta ir a clubes. Prefiero mis libros y escribir. Disfruto noches tranquilas en mi casa con un vaso de vino y una cita con Bronte. Veo maratones de _Lost _y _Law and Order_.

Me doy cuenta que no tengo la vida más emocionante del mundo, pero me sienta bien. Salgo con Rose y Jake, voy de compras, cocino, paso tiempo con mi familia. Nunca he tenido una relación muy seria con un chico, al nunca haber encontrado al 'indicado' y a veces reflexiono que tal vez no soy muy interesante para llamar su atención si es que llega a aparecer de todas formas.

He sido muy unida a Jake al crecer. Sus mejores amigos, Quil y Embry, me han molestado sin piedad sobre mi falta de intereses romántico. Esta es la razón principal por la que quería que James fuera a la boda – quería probarles a todos que podía conseguirme un tipo decente si quería.

Claro, James resulto ser completamente lo opuesto…

¿Por qué necesito probar eso? Aun no tengo la menor idea. Es un simple deseo, como comprar un auto nuevo – les cerraría el pico para siempre y eliminaría todas las ideas erróneas sobre mí.

¿Pero realmente están tan alejadas de la verdad…?

El club es ruidoso y oscuro, la mesa pegajosa por las bebidas derramadas. Estoy sudorosa por bailar – Rose me arrastro a la pista, y sorprendentemente la pase muy bien. Es maravilloso lo que un poco de alcohol puede hacer.

Hago uso del baño de nuevo. Cuando regreso veo a Jake que se ve un poco afligido, su ceño fruncido en señal de preocupación. Cuando le pregunto al respecto, me lleva a un lugar más privado, donde hay un poco menos de ruido – aunque definitivamente aun ensordecedor. Pone sus labios justo contra mi oído y grita, "Tengo malas noticias – por favor, no te molestes."

Uh oh. Esto no puede ser bueno. "¿Que sucede?"

"James esta aquí."

_Mierda_. O, espera - ¿esto puede ser algo bueno? Tal vez pueda decirle una o cosa dos…

"Y estaba en el baño cuando lo escuche hablar…" Jake continúa. "Estaba hablando sobre ti."

Me ve con precaución sopesando mi reacción. ¿Esperando un arranque tal vez? Enarco una ceja. "¿Oh…?"

Él solo asiente.

"¿Bueno? ¿Qué dijo?"

Parece como si no quisiera decirme al principio. Al final lo piensa mejor. "De hecho estaba con un amigo – un tipo atractivo, y estaba diciendo como tu nunca te fuiste a la cama con él. Luego su amigo dijo que él nunca ha tenido ese problema, y James le aposto al tipo que no sería capaz de llevarte a la cama…"

Estoy absolutamente… mortificada. ¡Ese _imbécil_! No puedo creerlo. Sabía que estaba mintiendo anoche… 'No pongas palabras en mi boca, Bella,' dijo…. ¡JA!

¿Y que putas estaba haciendo Jake? ¿Quedándose solo ahí escuchando todo sin ningún tapujo?

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" grite. "No se, ¿defender a tu amiga? ¿Alguna vez escuchaste algo como eso?"

"Estaba usando el baño…" luce avergonzado, sin embargo es imposible ver en su piel bronceada algún tipo de rubor en la oscuridad. Pongo los ojos en blanco. Los hombres son patéticos, lo juro. "Te lo estoy diciendo para que no vayas a caer en el juego. Voy a patear su trasero si te pone una mano encima, Bella." Trata de sonar amenazador y duro.

Parece que esta conversación me ha bajado de mi estado de ebriedad. Estoy lista para irme. "¿Dónde esta Rose?"

"Bailando, creo…"

"Bueno, estoy lista para irme."

"No dejes que esto arruine tu noche, Bells. ¡Nos estábamos divirtiendo! Te comprare otro trago…"

Suspiro.

"Qué sea doble."

"¡Si, señora!" sonríe y se escabulle al bar.

Me siento de nuevo en la mesa pegajosa, cuidadosa de no recargar mis codos, y considero ir a bailar de nuevo. Finalmente veo a Rose – esta en medio de la pista bailando con un chico lindo. Al menos creo que es lindo – debe de serlo si ella le esta dando la hora del día. Ella solo baila así si esta realmente interesada. Siento que no seria sabio intervenir. Tal vez Jake quiera bailar. Su prometida, Leah, esta fuera de la ciudad por una conferencia. Ella sabe que hemos sido amigos por años – y solo amigos. Ella entiende nuestra relación y nunca se pone celosa.

Dios, la amo. Él no pudo haber encontrado a alguien mejor aunque tratara.

Siento a alguien llegar por detrás, tan cerca que siento el calor radiando de su cuerpo. Me imagino que es Jake y me giro, lista para reclamar mi trago… solo que quedo cara a cara con un asombroso par de ojos verdes. Incluso en la oscuridad son intensos.

Intensos y… hermosos. Lo veo de nuevo, notando su bien parecido rostro con una fuerte, definida mandíbula, indomable cabello bronce e impecable atuendo. Está vestido en unos jeans y una camisa negra.

Lo observo por un momento, deslumbrada por su belleza. ¿Puede un hombre ser hermoso? Nunca creí que fuera posible… me doy cuenta que mi boca esta ligeramente abierta y me apresuro a cerrarla.

Él me observa divertido, sus ojos brillando en silenciosa risa. Inmediatamente me siento avergonzada. No estoy segura que quiere. Antes de que pueda preguntarle se inclina, tan cerca de mi oído que puedo sentir su cálido aliento, y dice, "Hola, soy Edward Cullen. ¿Bailas conmigo?" sus palabras son simples, y al mismo tiempo lentas y seductoras…

Respiro profundamente para aclarar mi mente. Me alejo un poco, tratando de recobrar la compostura. Este hombre… este… _Dios_ bajado del cielo… ¿quiere bailar _conmigo_?

Desvió la mirada hacía la barra y veo a Jake inmediatamente. Nos esta viendo con los ojos como platos, y tan pronto se encuentra con mis ojos rápidamente pasa su mano por su cuello en rápidas sucesiones. Una advertencia.

Comprendo. Este es el amigo de James…

Estoy extremadamente decepcionada. ¿Quién sabia que James tenía amigos tan atractivos? Tan atractivos y fuera de límite. Edward me esta observando expectante, esperando pacientemente. Él no tiene idea que se todo sobre su pequeña apuesta. Estoy insegura entre desenmascararlo o rechazarlo educadamente.

Me decido por lo último. "No soy realmente el tipo de persona que baila," confieso.

Él se encoge de hombros, con tranquilidad. Una media sonrisa ilumina su rostro, y yo jadeo. Es realmente guapo.

"Te vi antes," dice, inclinándose de nuevo a mi oído. Su aliento manda un bienvenido escalofrió por mi espalda. "Me parecía que bailabas muy bien."

Miro a mi alrededor de nuevo… ¿Qué hacer, que hacer? De repente veo a James en el bar. Está hablando con el barman, riéndose de algo que dijo. Toma un largo trago de su cerveza, y una nueva furia se enciende dentro de mí.

Ese idiota. La mera visión de él me enferma. ¡No puedo creer que signifiqué tan poco para él como para hacer esta apuesta! De repente, una idea se me ocurre. Apuesto a que se sorprendería si de hecho muerdo un poco este anzuelo… por supuesto que nunca dormiría con él. Obviamente he ejercido mi autocontrol antes – puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

Me pregunto cuando tiempo este Edward Cullen estaría dispuesto a soportarme. James duro dos meses… ¿podrá Edward durar dos semanas? Tendría la más ardiente cita para la boda y tal vez podría divertirme un poco con él en el trayecto.

Estoy dispuesta a aceptar el reto, Edward Cullen. Sonrió un poco, sorprendida por mi propia inteligencia. Se inclina de nuevo.

"Nunca me dijiste tu nombre," dice. Dios, esa voz…

Parpadeo - ¡con cuidado, Bella! ¿Porque me esta afectando de esta forma? "Bella Swan," digo, mi voz vacilante

Sonríe, de nuevo dejándome sin aliento. "Bueno, Bella. ¿Qué dices de ese baile?" Estira la mano en mi dirección – es tentadora.

Miro una vez más a James, y tomo mi decisión. Me levanto y pongo mi mano en la suya – una extraña sensación recorre mi cuerpo solo con este contacto. No es como nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

Le sonrió, tambaleándome en mi confianza. En algún lugar, detrás de mí, Jake esta parado con la boca abierta. Le diré los detalles más tarde – ahora mismo, estoy en una misión.

"Claro."


	2. Chapter 2

******Bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo de 'Un hombre de apuestas', al principio es un poco lento pero creo que les va a gustar. A mi en su mayor parte me hizo reir y soltar uno que otro 'awwww'. Para los que quieran leer la historia original, pueden verlo en mi perfil en historias favoritas 'A Betting Man' Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana y un buen puente (para aquellos que son de México) y que este capitulo les ponga una sonrisa en el rostro en este inicio de semana. **

**Saludos a todos y no olviden en dejar su REVIEW! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dos<strong>

Me guía hacía la pista, entre la multitud de cuerpos y sudor y calor. Su mano toma la mía firmemente hasta que encontramos un buen lugar. Se voltea de pronto para quedar de frente, nuestros pechos casi tocándose. Él es casi una cabeza más alto que yo. Miro hacia arriba, a esos intensos ojos verdes, que ahora me ven con sutileza.

Involuntariamente, me sonrojo. ¿Qué esta pasando…? Ningún hombre ha provocado en mí esa reacción antes. Él sonríe. ¿Puede verme sonrojar en la oscuridad? Las luces pasan por nuestros cuerpos, dándome pequeños vistazos de su perfecto rostro.

De repente, me jala contra su cuerpo, y jadeo por el nuevo contacto. Su mano aun esta tomando la mía mientras empieza a moverse, su otra mano moviéndose a mi cadera – y guía mis movimientos. Baila muy bien. Me doy cuenta que bailar es fácil con un compañero conocedor y con la guía adecuada.

Edward nunca rompe contacto visual conmigo. Quiero voltear a mi alrededor y buscar a Rose, pero no puedo apartar la mirada. Sus ojos capturan los míos, implacables y reacios a dejarme ir. Él es el depredador, y yo soy la presa.

Pierdo el balance por un momento, casi tambaleándome hacia atrás en mi tacones – pero antes de que pueda alejarme su agarre se intensifica, jalándome contra su cuerpo de nuevo. Estoy avergonzada, pero agradecida de que él baile bien por los dos. Veo una risa silenciosa en el brillo de sus ojos – creciendo.

Acerco mis labios a su oído y digo, "te dije que no era buena bailando."

Inhalo la última palabra, consiguiendo una bocanada de perfume, especias y hombre. Huele delicioso. Lamo mis labios inconscientemente…

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien," dice, sus palabras seductoras de nuevo. ¿Esta tratando de abrirse paso con pura palabrería? Me imagino que sí – también esta en una misión. No debo olvidarlo. "Créeme, Bella. Te estuve observando por un rato – no podía quitarte los ojos de encima."

Wow. Que línea… estoy segura que la usa con frecuencia. Ciertamente no es un principiante en este juego.

"Gracias," murmullo. Dudo que lo escuche con la música tan fuerte.

"Nunca te había visto aquí antes - ¿vienes seguido?"

"No realmente. Solo un par de veces."

"Supongo que es algo bueno o alguien de seguro ya te habría pescado para entonces."

¿Esta sugiriendo que él me 'pesco'? El presumido bastardo… bueno, dos pueden jugar este juego.

Me encojo de hombros fingiendo inocencia. "Supongo que no soy tan fácil de atrapar." Probablemente esta recordando lo que James le dijo sobre mí en este momento… eso debería darle algo en que pensar.

Antes de que pueda responder, me empujan, de forma brusca por la espalda, otra persona bailando. Me empuja aun con más fuerza contra su cuerpo – si es posible para este punto. Me giro para ver al infractor y veo que es Rose, aun bailando con ese hombre gigante con cabello oscuro y rizado. Me guiña y dice con los labios "Oh Dios Mio…" refiriéndose a Edward y su buen parecido.

Sonrió y me giro a Edward para observarlo tener un intercambio similar con el hombre corpulento… menos el "Oh Dios Mio" de niñas. ¿Se conocen? Esto debería ser interesante…

Me estiro de nuevo, quedando tan cerca de su oído como me sea posible. Inhalo con avidez su aroma ya que estoy ahí. "¿Lo conoces?"

"Si, es un buen amigo mio."

Oh Dios Santo. ¿James incluyo a Rose en esta pequeña apuesta de alguna manera? Necesito advertirle…

Unas cuantas canciones después ambos estamos sudados y jadeando. Es algo… ardiente. No quiero detenerme, deleitándome en la sensación de estar presionada contra este hermoso extraño, pero Edward tiene otras ideas. Me toma de la mano y me jala hacia la barra. Jake y James no se ven por ningún lado.

"¿Puedo comprarte un trago?" pregunta, cerca de mi oído. Mi mente empieza a girar. Oh no… ¿Qué dice siempre Rose sobre aceptar bebidas de extraños? ¿Caería tan bajo como para… drogarme… para llevarme a la cama y ganar esta apuesta?

Estoy parada muy cerca, seguramente me daría cuenta si tratara de ponerle algo. Pero aun así soy cautelosa, mi subconsciente paranoico tomando el control.

Estoy sedienta.

"Creo que solo voy a tomar agua," lo declino cortésmente.

"Claro. Permíteme." Le habla al barman y ordena – el agua pasa por su mano y directamente a la mía. Veo esto como un halcón y, no encuentro evidencia de nada raro, y tomo un sorbo.

Él ordena un agua para él también, la cual casi se traga. Esta sudoroso, y puedo ver un poco de transpiración en su cuello. Tengo un deseo repentino de lamerlo…

Espera un segundo… ¿Qué? ¡_No, Bella!_ Me regaño. Necesito tener la mente despejada si planeo seguir con esto por dos semanas.

Deja su vaso, ahora vacío, en la barra.

"¿Vives aquí en Seattle?" me pregunta.

"Si… no muy lejos de aquí." ¡_Mierda! _¿Por qué le digo eso? Bueno, estoy segura que sabrá donde vivo eventualmente…

Sonríe. "Eso es genial." ¿Lo es? "¿Te gustaría salir algún día?"

Parte de mí – mi lado cuerdo, racional – me dice que salga gritando y corriendo de aquí antes de que algo estúpido suceda. Pero mi otro lado – juguetón y atrevido – esta moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, dándome un pequeño empujón para seguir adelante con esto.

Nunca había visto esta parte de mí. Ahora que esta aquí, su presencia es como un pequeño, bienvenido aire fresco…

Sonrío con coquetería. ¡Coquetería!

"Hay de hecho un lugar cerca que he querido probar - ¿Palisade?" Es un restaurante bastante caro en la marina. Lo digo en forma de pregunta, preguntándome si seguirá el juego.

"He estado ahí," dice, mi elección no le afecto en lo más mínimo. "Es muy bueno. ¿Puedo recogerte mañana en la noche?"

Maldición. Si no logro nada, mínimo podría conseguir una buena cena a sus expensas.

"¿Las siete esta bien?"

"Las siete suena bien," dice, una sonrisa de nuevo. Tengo que ver a otro lado – es mi única defensa. Veo mis manos, frías por el vaso de agua. Me pregunto si James nos esta viendo juntos en este momento, escondido en las sombras como el pervertido que es.

"¿Me puedes dar tu dirección?"

"Oh… claro." Tomo una servilleta, pero no tengo una pluma. Estoy apunto de ir con el barman cuando Edward me detiene.

"Espera - ¿Cuál es tu número?" Saca su celular. "Te llamare para que tengas mi numero y luego me mandas por mensaje tu dirección."

Realmente tiene confianza en si mismo- ¿Qué pasaría si nunca le mando la dirección? Le doy mi número. Cuando le pone guardar, sonríe. "Listo."

Veo a mí alrededor y veo que Rose y Jake están sentados en una mesa. Jake debe de haberla puesto al corriente con todo lo que paso, porque ambos me están observando – _genial_. No quiero que me arruinen esto – necesito ir a explicarles, pronto.

"Tengo que volver con mis amigos," digo, "Gracias por el baile y el er,… agua."

Se ríe. "No hay problema. Fue un placer conocerte, Bella."

Amo la forma en que mi nombre rueda en su lengua. Puedo imaginarme la forma en que su dulce lengua pasa por su paladar mientras las 'Ls' salen sin esfuerzo y seductoras. Oh dios…

"Igualmente."

"¿Mañana, entonces?"

"Si, mañana." Sonrió a pesar de todo, ya ansiosa por nuestra pequeña cita. Si acaso esto debe de ser… interesante.

Camino en dirección opuesta a él. Puedo sentir sus ojos en mí todo el camino a la mesa. Rose se tensa bajo mi presencia – tan pronto me siento se inclina y dice por lo bajo, "¿Qué putas, Bella?"

Me tenso, a la defensiva. "Puedo explicarlo," digo de prisa. Jake esta moviendo la cabeza, incrédulo.

"Si, por favor," Rose se queja. Se cruza de brazos y se inclina hacia adelante, esperando a que empiece. Mi paranoia hace otra aparición.

"Les explico en el taxi. ¿Están listos?" tomo un gran trago del agua…por favor que no tenga nada… ¿pero como podría ser posible? Vi al barman mientras la servía – ¡ah paranoia, aléjate!

"Si," bufa, levantándose. "Tengo que saber que putas estabas pensando."

Juntos, salimos del club y llamamos un taxi. Nos acomodamos dentro – Jake en el asiento de enfrente, Rose y yo atrás. Rose inmediatamente se me echa encima.

"Suelta la sopa, Swan."

Dios… dame un momento. Veo al conductor de reojo, preguntándome si quiero divulgar esta loca, desastrosa parte de mi vida con él aquí. Al diablo.

"Bueno, Jake me dijo lo que él dijo, por supuesto… sobre James. Y yo solo creí que… no se… que podría seguirle el juego por un rato. Entonces tendría una cita para la boda…"

Rose pone los ojos en blanco. "¿Es todo lo que te importa? ¿Tener una cita para la boda?"

"¡No! Quiero decir, _seria_ agradable tener una…"

"¿Vas a acostarte con él?"

"¡Rose! ¿Hablas en serio? Me conoces."

"Si, ¡pero nunca creía que _tú_ harías algo como esto!"

"¿Cuál es el problema? Lo dejo que me lleve a cenar un par de veces, actuó como si estuviera interesada. Luego después de la boda, lo pateo fuera de escena donde pertenece."

"Es solo que no quiero que te lastimen, Bella."

Pongo los ojos en blanco. "No te preocupes, Rose. Se como es… no soy lo suficientemente estúpida como para encariñarme con él. Solo será por diversión."

No luce convencida. Esta viendo sus manos, pensativa… y luego inesperadamente su rostro se rompe en una gran, tonta sonrisa. "¿Sabes que? Tienes razón. Realmente puedes divertirte con esto. ¡Deberías de ordenar lo más caro del menú! ¿Ya sabes a donde irán?" Es como si fuéramos adolescentes de nuevo – ella esta brincando de alegría en su asiento. Jake pone los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno, yo creo que no es una buena idea," gruñe.

"Créeme – planeo hacerlo," confirmo, sintiéndome malvada. "Vamos a ir a Palisade…si es que puede conseguir una reservación. No lo sé. Y no te preocupes, Jake. Es solo por dos semanas. Puedo cuidarme yo solita."

"Si te pone un dedo encima, dímelo. No dudare en darle una paliza."

"Te tendré en marcación rápida," le prometo con una sonrisa. Me estoy sintiendo bien respecto a mi plan de nuevo – parece mucho mejor ahora que tengo a mis dos mejores amigos apoyándome. Esto será divertido.

"Palisade – buena elección. He ido una vez. Es muy fácil acumular una cuenta grande." Rose aprueba mi elección.

Le sonrió y le doy un pequeño golpe en el brazo. "¿Y que hay de ti y el corpulento?"

Ella enarca una ceja. "¿Corpulento?"

"El tipo con el que estabas bailando."

"¡Oh! Su nombre es Emmet. Parece bastante bien – le di mi número de teléfono." Es toda sonrisas de nuevo, luciendo ligeramente tímida. Esto es tan poco característico de ella – nunca le afecta ningún hombre y _raramente_ da el número de teléfono, prefiere que se lo den a ella. De esta forma, si cambia de parecer en la mañana, puede tirarlo y olvidar que todo pasó.

Whoa – este Emmet debe de ser especial. Odio tener que bajarla de su nube, pero como su amiga no tengo opción. Todo viene con el propósito de protegerla de los planes malévolos de James. Ella al menos merece ser prevenida.

"Odio decirte esto, Rose, pero él es amigo de Edward. Así que… vete con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?"

Luce confundida. "¿Quién es Edward?"

"Edward…el tipo…" me doy cuenta que nunca les dije su nombre.

"¡Oh!" luce ligeramente apagada, pero rápidamente recupera la compostura y pone un intento de sonrisa. "Esta bien," me asegura. "Yo también puedo cuidarme sola." Su brillo de felicidad aun esta ahí, pero ahora es un brillo opaco.

El conductor, que se mantuvo profesionalmente callado, me deja a mi primero. Tomo el elevador y voy a mi apartamento. Es un lugar pequeño – pequeño y acogedor, con un juego de muebles y muchísimas fotografías en las paredes. Amo las fotografías – es lo único que enmascara la soledad que esta acompasada aquí. La soledad que me grita – 'Bella, tienes veinticuatro. ¿Por qué no puedes conseguirte a un tipo decente?'

Checo mi teléfono y me doy cuenta que tengo un mensaje de Edward. Lo mando hace tiempo ya – probablemente después de que le di mi número.

_Guarda mi número, hermosa. Iré a recogerte a las siete en punto, solo manda la dirección. – E_

Sonrió, a pesar de mi misma – estoy ansiosa por nuestra pequeña 'cita' – y rápidamente le mando la dirección antes de dejar el teléfono en la barra de la cocina.

Me dirijo a mi habitación, ignorando la soledad – solo por ahora – y me voy a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, hola de nuevo! perdon por tenerlos abandonados pero es que me habia sido imposible subir capitulo, de hecho tengo muchisimos proyectos ahroita y en mi break decidi subir un nuevo capitulo :) de esta historia, para relajarme. No se si les habia comentado, pero esta historia esta escrita en la perspectiva de ambos personajes, hay capitulos donde va a ser contado desde la perspectiva de Bella, otro de Edward e incluso se puede dar la ocasión que ambas. Creo que esa fue una de las razones por las que me gusto, asi podia ver que estaba pensando Edward de todo esto también! **

**Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo y no se olviden de dejar REVIEW! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Tres<strong>

EPOV

Mi celular suena una…dos…tres veces. ¿Que demonios? Gruño y me giro, chocando con un cuerpo tibio al hacerlo – la mujer se mueve en su sueño pero no se despierta.

Me toma un momento recordar donde estoy. Las sabanas huelen diferente – como a perfume – y hay demasiada luz entrando por la ventana. Mi habitación nunca es así de brillante. Volteo a mi lado y puedo ver una masa de cabello rojo enredado y piel blanca y suave.

Todo viene a mí. La pelirroja - ¿Cuál es su nombre? Jenna, Jennifer, Jessica… mierda, no puedo recordarlo. Sé que empieza con J. Dios, necesito salir de aquí.

Me deshago de las cobijas tan lento como puedo y empiezo a vestirme. La pelirroja no se vuelve a mover – es como si estuviera inconsciente. Mi celular esta en mi bolsillo – quiero checar mis mensajes, para ver quien me esta mandando mensajes tan temprano, pero mi subconsciente me grita que salga de ahí tan rápido como pueda y haga eso después. Nunca discuto con mi subconsciente.

Una vez que estoy afuera, en el húmedo aire de Seattle, suspiro profundo. Siento que puedo respirar de nuevo. Rápidamente me doy cuenta que no tengo ni idea de donde estoy – afuera hay varios complejos de apartamentos – pero camino, resignado a averiguar donde estoy y llamar un taxi cuando estoy a buena distancia. Lo último que necesito es a una pelirroja asomándose por la ventana viéndome mientras escapo.

Mientras camino checo mis mensajes. El primero es de Bella y sonrió – me mando su dirección. Nada más. Ningún 'No puedo esperar para mañana' o 'tengo muchas ganas de ir'. Ni siquiera una firma.

Esta bien, medito. James dijo que era difícil de roer. Pero si hay una cosa que se de las mujeres, es que todas son iguales – trabájalas un poco, aliméntalas con un poco de mierda romántica, y estarán comiendo de tu mano en un dos por tres. Aparentemente James tuvo un problema de mujeres, lo que fue una pena porque supuestamente estaba desesperado por tirársela. Afirmó que ella usaba un cinturón de castidad o algo parecido. Pero tengo que admitir – cualquier mujer que rechace a James me parece bien.

Tengo mensajes de dos chicas diferentes, ambos mandados anoche, preguntando por mi paradero. Luego los últimos tres, mandados de forma consecutiva, son de James.

_¿Ya te la cogiste? – J_

_Oye, no me ignores solo porque tenía razón – J_

_Paga – J_

Dios, ese perro es molesto. No respondo de inmediato, y ante de que pueda dar siquiera le vuelta en la esquina me manda otro mensaje.

_Veo que así son las cosas – J_

Le contesto.

_¿Podrías dejar de molestarme? Nunca dijimos que tenía que ser anoche. – E_

_¿Cuál es tu estrategia? – J_

_Eso no es de tu incumbencia – E_

_Bueno espero que sea buena. Buena suerte – vas a necesitarla. – J_

Suspiro molesto y me debato si contestarle o no, llegando a la conclusión que no merece mi tiempo. Llamo a un taxi desde la esquina y guardo el teléfono en mi bolsillo.

-x-x-

Llego a la dirección que Bella me dio a las 6:35. Es un complejo de departamentos en la parte de la ciudad de clase media, bonito pero no extravagante. El jardín esta muy bien cuidado y el exterior es limpio. Me estaciono, esperando el salir e ir por ella, pero antes de que pueda apagar el motor la veo levantarse de donde estaba sentada en la curva enfrente de la entrada.

Esta usando un vestido azul pálido ajustado con tacones blancos y un bolso blanco. Su cabello esta suelto y ondulado, cayendo a la mitad de su espalda. Salgo del auto y ella sonríe al verme, su rostro sonrojándose un bello rosa mientras baja su mirada al piso.

Es realmente hermosa – puedo ver porque James insistió tanto con ella. La oscuridad del club anoche no le hizo justicia. Esta debe de ser la apuesta más gratificante que he tenido que ganar.

Voy del lado del pasajero, alcanzándola ahí, y abro la puerta para ella.

"Hola de nuevo, Bella," digo, dándole mi mejor sonrisa – la que siempre afecta a las mujeres. Bella no es diferente. Ella se sonroja – de nuevo – y rápidamente ve a otro lado. "Te ves hermosa."

"Gracias," murmulla, deslizándose al asiento del pasajero. "Tu tampoco te ves tan mal."

Sonrió y cierro la puerta, regresando al lado del conductor de nuevo. Estoy usando pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa azul oscuro con corbata y saco. Es el tipo de atuendo que uso con frecuencia.

Dentro del auto, ella esta viendo sus manos. Parece incomoda.

"¿Te gustaría escoger un poco de música?" pregunto, tratando de disminuir su tensión.

Respira profundo, contemplativa, y luego se alegra de nuevo. "Claro," dice, sonriendo ligeramente. Tomo mi iPod de su base y se lo entrego. Mientras esta viendo la música digo,

"¿Entonces, Palisade, verdad?"

"Si."

"¿Has estado ahí antes?"

"No. Siempre he querido probarlo."

"Creo que va a gustarte. Tienen algunos de los mejores vinos en Seattle. Y la vista es preciosa."

Ella asiente, distraída. "Tienes unos gustos muy extensos aquí. ¿The Beatles… Flo-Rida…Bach?

"Depende de mi humor," explico con facilidad. "Bach es uno de mis favoritos. Es… relajante, creo."

Ella asiente con la cabeza. "Relajante… podría necesitar algo de eso. Toma," me entrega el iPod y yo lo coloco en la base, asumiendo que estoy a punto de escuchar una melodía de Bach – en cambio se trata de un ritmo rápido, una voz masculina…

_Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound  
>I know they're watching, they're watching<br>All the commotion, the kiddie like play  
>Has people talking, talking<em>

_Sex on Fire_ de Kings of Leon. ¿Que diablos? Veo a Bella y ella esta viendo al frente, al camino, moviendo su cabeza ligeramente al ritmo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. No puedo evitar sonreír – parece que ganar esta apuesta va a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba.

"¿Sex on Fire?" le pregunto, divertido y ligeramente intrigado.

Ella sonríe. "Es una de mis canciones favoritas."

"Ya veo."

"Dijiste que podía escoger la música- Y es _tu_ iPod."

"Lo se, lo se." Desearía, más que nada, saber que esta pensando.

El restaurante no esta muy lejos de su apartamento. Logro conseguirnos una reservación, gracias a Dios – lo ultimo que necesito es empezar esta… cosa… terriblemente mal al no llevarla al restaurante que ella eligió. Me estaciono y salgo del auto para abrir su puerta, tomando su mano para ayudarla a salir. Cuando nuestras manos se tocan es como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por mi brazo, viajando hacia arriba… una calidez se asienta en mi pecho. Es…extraño. Lo sentí también anoche en el club pero imagine que había tomado demasiado y estaba imaginando cosas.

No puedo evitar que mis ojos viajen por su cuerpo, apreciando la forma en que el sedoso material azul la abrazan por atrás y termina justo donde revela la parte superior de sus pechos – solo un poco de escote puede verse. Modesto e intrigante, dejando la mente deseosa de ver más. Tiene un gran cuerpo. Espero que no pase mucho tiempo para que pueda verlo, revelado…

El Palisade es uno de los restaurantes de mayor clase en Seattle. Esta localizado en la marina, dando una espectacular vista. No me sorprende que Bella haya elegido este lugar – no es la primera chica en escoger un restaurante tan elegante, especialmente una vez que descubren que puedo pagarlo, pero es una de las pocas a las que he acompañado a tales lugares.

La mayoría de las chicas solo tienen el placer de mi compañía en la cama.

Nos llevan a nuestra mesa, nos sentamos y nos dan nuestro menú. Una mesera viene a tomar nuestra orden, una chica joven y bonita, y se sonroja al verme – Bella presencia su reacción y la ve con cautela.

Me dirijo a Bella. "¿Tomas vino?"

"Si," confirma.

"¿Pinot Noir?" ella asiente, y ordeno dos copas. La mesera se escabulle.

Bella inmediatamente empieza a leer el menú. He comido aquí antes – ya se lo que quiero – así que la observo con atención, notando la forma en que muerde su labio inferior, pensativa mientras lee.

Ella levanta la mirada, de repente, y me atrapa observándola. Se sonroja.

"¿Qué?"

Sonrió. "Nada. ¿Sabes que quieres como aperitivo?"

"El dip de langosta y cangrejo suena bien."

"Es muy bueno. Lo he probado."

"¿Oh, en serio? ¿Que mas esta bueno entonces? Parece que vienes muy seguido."

"La Palisade's Pupu Tower es de hecho mi favorita."

Ella sonríe entonces, su rostro completo iluminándose mientras me ve con humor. Yo solo puedo verla – tiene una hermosa sonrisa… espera un segundo, ¿se esta burlando de mi?

"¿Qué?" pregunto a la defensiva.

"Dilo de nuevo," me pide.

"¿Qué diga que de nuevo?"

"Pupu."

Ella _si_ se esta burlando de mi. Al menos tiene sentido del humor – me gusta esto. Y no esta soltando una risilla tonta con cada palabra que digo – me gusta eso también. Decido burlarme de ella.

"No lo creo," digo. "Creo que te has divertido lo suficiente a mis expensas."

"Vamos… ¿por favor? Tendrás que decirlo de nuevo cuando ordenes."

La mesera nos interrumpe al traernos nuestro vino. Pregunta si vamos a querer algún aperitivo y digo, "El dip de langosta y cangrejo, por favor."

"¿Están listos para ordenar o les gustaría tomarse otro momento?"

Miro a Bella – quien esta claramente decepcionada por mi orden. Cuando se da cuenta que estoy esperando si se decide por una platillo, ella rápidamente recupera la compostura y dice, "Oh, Dios no. Nunca he estado aquí. Necesito un par de minutos más, por favor."

"Claro," la mesera se va de nuevo.

Bella toma un sorbo de su vino, sus ojos fijos en los míos. "Bueno eso no fue justo," dice, "realmente quería probar el plato de pupu."

Sonrió. "Ahora tu lo dijiste."

"¿Decir que?" pregunta con inocencia.

"Tu sabes."

"¿quieres decir pupu? Lo dije antes. Solo parece… extraño… viniendo de ti."

Estoy intrigado. "¿Extraño? ¿Porque?

Ella se encoge de hombros y regresa al menú de nuevo. "No lo se."

Me pregunta mi opinión por un platillo y eventualmente decide por la Langosta Maine. La mesera toma nuestros menús y nos quedamos sin nada como distractor. Bella toma la servilleta, sus ojos en la mesa. Odio los silencios incomodos. Tiempo de empezar la magia…

"Así que, Bella," me inclino hacía ella, para mostrarle que estoy interesado. "¿A que te dedicas?"

Ella levanta la mirada lentamente hasta encontrarse con mi mirada. Como piscinas de chocolate sin fondo, perforan mis ojos.

"Soy editor de textos para el Seattle Times," contesta. Ya sabía esto – es uno de los pocos detalles que James me dio anoche en el club.

"El Seattle Times – es un trabajo importante."

Ella se encoge de hombros. "Me gusta. Me gusta editar."

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando ahí?"

"Un poco más del año."

"¿Qué hay de tus padres?"

Me ve con cautela. "¿Qué con ellos?"

"¿Qué es lo que hacen?"

Parece pensativa por un momento. Esta tomando la servilleta de nuevo…"Mi mamá vive en Florida con su esposo Phil. Hace un poco de todo – pasa por estas fases. Ahora creo que esta en una escuela para ser masajista terapéutica…" arruga la nariz, tratando de recordar.

"¿Tus padres están divorciados?"

"Si."

"¿Qué hay de tu papá? ¿A que se dedica él?"

"Es el jefe de policía en Forks."

"¿No esta casado?"

"No. No es muy…sociable."

Asiento con la cabeza entendiendo y tomo un sorbo de mi vino – Bella brinca a la oportunidad y pregunta,

"¿Y que hay de ti? ¿A que te dedicas?"

"Soy el director general de Grupo Financiero Cullen en Olympia."

Ella solo… se me queda viendo. Su expresión es imposible de leer. Luego de forma silenciosa lleva la copa de vino a sus labios y toma un trago. Me mantengo en silencio durante ese momento, mirándola con atención, esperando su respuesta.

Se aclara la garganta y deja la copa en la mesa – esta casi vacía.

"Así que, ummm… director general," dice.

"Si,"

"¿Los directores generales siempre se van de fiesta en su tiempo libre? No se ve muy profesional." Ella ahora me mira con desdén. ¿Hice algo malo? Se toma el resto de su vino.

"¿Te gustaría otra?" pregunto, refiriéndome a su copa vacía.

Ella asiente. "Por favor."

Llamo a la mesera y nos ordeno a ambos otra copa. Los aperitivos llegan antes que el vino, y comenzamos a comer en silencio. Bella es la primera en hablar de nuevo.

"Nunca respondiste mi pregunta."

Mierda… me rompo la cabeza, tratando de recordar a que pregunta se refiere… oh claro, el salir de fiesta.

"¿Te refieres al tema de salir de fiesta?" Ella asiente, y me encojo de hombros con indiferencia. "Es la razón por la que vengo a Seattle… para mantener el _profesionalismo_, por así decirlo. Y de hecho, Bella," me inclino de nuevo, hablando con suavidad, "dado que soy el dueño de la compañía puedo hacer lo que quiera."

Oigo su ingesta aguda de aire mientras ella se inclina lejos de mí. Me ve con cautela. Luce casi… ¿nerviosa?

"Bueno," tartamudea, "supongo que no puedes ganarle a eso." Toma otro gran trago de vino… maldición, necesita calmarse antes de que tenga que sacarla cargando de aquí.

Unos minutos después nuestra comida llega. Bella entra con todo contra su plato como si fuera su última comida – es un poco refrescante ver a una mujer ordenar algo además de ensalada.

"Entonces," empieza, "¿Vives aquí? ¿O en Olympia?"

"En ambas."

"¿Ambas?" asiento. "¿Entonces manejas de ida y de regreso? ¿Porqué no te quedas en un hotel aquí?"

Sonrió cortésmente ante su ignorancia. "Tener mi propio lugar se siente más como estar en casa."

Ella asiente entendiendo. "¿Y que hay de tus padres?"

Me tenso, ligeramente – no me siento con ánimos de revelar la parte jodida de mi vida. Pero no puedo ignorarla por completo, tampoco, o si no ella no confiara en mí.

Ella me esta mirando con astucia, confundida por mi reacción estoy seguro. Suspiro.

"De hecho, soy adoptado"

"De acuerdo…" dice lentamente. Su tono rápidamente se torna casual de nuevo. "¿Entonces que hay de tus padres adoptivos?"

"Bueno Esme es decoradora de interiores y Carlisle es cirujano."

"¿Qué clase de cirujano?"

"General."

"¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?"

"Si, tengo una hermana."

"¿Ella que hace?"

"Esta estudiando moda. Quiere ser una diseñadora."

"¿A que universidad va?"

Al diablo con las veinte preguntas… preferiría regresar la atención a ella. Aunque, es implacable – no puedo hacer ninguna pregunta.

"En San Francisco. Va al Instituto de Arte. ¿Qué hay de ti – algún hermano o hermana?"

"No. Hija única. ¿Cómo conoces a Emmet?"

Dios es persistente... espera un segundo… "¿Cómo _tu_ conoces a Emmet?"

"No lo conozco, pero estuvo bailando con mi mejor amiga toda la noche."

"¿Quién? ¿La rubia?"

Bella me lanza una mirada. Es de hecho algo…linda. Hacerla enojar puede ser divertido…

"Su nombre es _Rosalie_," dice de golpe. Me mira expectante. "¿Bueno?"

"Hemos sido amigos desde la preparatoria," contesto. Parece satisfecha con mi respuesta, regresando su atención al planto. Casi lo lame hasta dejarlo limpio.

"Entonces dices que tu madre es de Florida y tu padre de Forks - ¿Qué te trae a Seattle?"

"el Seattle Times," contesta rápido. "Y no quería estar muy lejos de mi papá."

Levanto una ceja. "¿Tu y tu madre no se llevan bien?"

"No, no, si nos llevamos bien," asegura. "Pero ella tiene a Phil y puede viajar y Charlie… él no tiene a nadie en realidad…" de repente luce incomoda, lo que es interesante. "No lo se," murmura.

"Entiendo," digo. "Es bueno que quieras estar cerca de tu familia."

La mesera viene a recoger nuestros platos y Bella ordena otra copa de vino y un pastel de chocolate para compartir. Se esta relajando – se recarga contra su asiento y le da pequeñas palmadas con pereza a su estomago mientras se queja que esta llena. Luego el pastel llega y sus ojos se abren como platos.

"Mierda," dice, tan fuerte que otro comensal en una mesa cercana nos voltea a ver, ofendido, "Creo que he muerto he ido al cielo del pastel."

Me rio. "Tal vez deberías probarlo. Tu sabes – nunca juzgues un pastel por su glaseado y todo eso." Voy a entregarle una cuchara cuando me toma por sorpresa al enderezarse en su silla, inclinarse hacia adelante, y enterrar un dedo justo en el centro del mouse de chocolate. Lo cubre con sus labios y gime, succionando su dedo seductoramente, sus ojos fijos en los míos…

Santa…mierda….

Diablos, esta chica va a ser divertida. Apuesto a que es una Diosa en la cama. Estoy extremadamente agradecido que haya rechazado a James, ya que nunca iría de buena gana a donde el perro ha estado. ¿Cómo considero siquiera salir con él, de todas formas?

"Dios," dice, gimiendo de nuevo. "Esta _muy_ bueno." Pasa el chocolate con un largo sorbo de Pinot Nior. "¿No vas a probarlo?" me pregunta con inocencia.

Me aclaro la garganta y me muevo en mi lugar, sintiendo mi erección apretando de forma incomoda contra la tela de mis pantalones. Mierda, necesito relajarme. Piensa en algo asqueroso… James… James… Katrina Bobbit… Los pies peludos de Emmet.

Rápidamente tomo un bocado, esperando que mi asunto se tranquilice. Bella me ve con atención, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – Dios, lo que haría por poder entrar a su mente en este momento. ¿Qué esta pensando?

"¿Bueno, no?" pregunta, sonriendo. Usa la cuchara y toma un gran bocado para ella.

"Mmmm hmmm," gimo, porque dos pueden jugar este juego me inclino en su dirección, mi voz baja, y agrego, "Es bastante…_orgásmico_."

Su respiración se corta y se sonroja y baja la mirada. De vuelta al vino – se toma lo que queda en la copa.

"¿Te gustaría otra copa de vino?" pregunto, enarcando una ceja. Tal vez debí pedirle su propia botella. Ella rápidamente niega con la cabeza.

"No, creo que tuve suficiente."

Ambos comemos un poco más mientras la mesera trae la cuenta y pago. Mientras esperamos que regresen mi tarjeta, Bella come un particularmente grande bocado y algo del chocolate se queda en la comisura de su boca. Lo deja ahí, obviamente.

Me encuentro a mi mismo queriendo lamerlo. Luego quizá podamos hacer más con el chocolate…

¿Pasara esta noche? Definitivamente no parece sexualmente reprimida… primero la canción y luego el foreplay del pastel de chocolate. ¿El plato principal esta cerca?

De repente saca la lengua, lamiendo el chocolate, y yo parpadeo y desvió la mirada antes de que me atrape viéndola fijamente sin ningún reparo, de nuevo. Mis acciones deben ser cautelosas esta noche.

La mesera regresa con mi tarjeta. Le dejo propina y nos vamos. El aire de la noche esta fresco – tan pronto salimos, una fresca brisa nos asalta, el cabello de Bella yendo a su rostro. Lanza la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de quitarse el cabello del rostro, y me doy cuenta que no esta usando nada mas que un corto, ligero, vestido sin mangas.

Hermoso, pero no práctico. Me quito mi saco y se lo ofrezco "Toma," digo

Ella rechaza mi gesto, "No tengo frio," niega, y tiembla.

"Eres una pésima mentirosa, Bella."

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y toma el saco – me coloco detrás de ella, pasándolo por sus brazos. Le queda enorme – casi parece que estuviera desnuda debajo de él, el vestido sobresaliendo solo un poco. Es todo un espectáculo para la vista – manda mi imaginación en automático.

"Va estar cálido en el auto," continua discutiendo. ¿Por qué? No tengo idea… ya esta usando el saco. Ya gane.

"¿Qué clase de hombre sería si dejo que mi cita se congele?"

"Uno bastante ordinario," responde rápidamente. Llegamos al auto y abro la puerta del pasajero – se desliza ágilmente al interior.

Me uno a ella, arrancando el motor y encendiendo la calefacción. "Nunca has ido a una cita con un hombre de verdad, entonces."

Se encoge de hombros. "Depende de tu definición."

"¿Oh? ¿Y como lo definirías?"

Sonríe un poco. "Un verdadero hombre nunca dejaría que una mujer comiera y bebiera más que él, y ciertamente no todo en una sola ocasión."

Me rio. "Cierto. Aunque, no es muy femenino de parte de la mujer." Bromeo.

"O solo patéticamente triste para el hombre – como sea que decidas verlo."

"Creo que necesitare usar mis pantalones de buffet la próxima vez que cenemos."

"¿La próxima vez?" enarca una ceja. "Alguien tiene mucha confianza en si mismo."

"Solo esperanza," corrijo, sonriendo. Parece sorprendida al principio, pero rápidamente se relaja y me ofrece una sonrisa.

Llegamos a su apartamento y me estaciono. Empieza a quitarse el saco, pero antes de que tenga la oportunidad de quitárselo por completo – o decir adiós – apago el motor y salgo del auto. Sorprendida, levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la mía a través del parabrisas.

Se ve fuera de lugar cuando abro la puerta. Extiendo mi mano para ella – ella solo la ve como si fuera algo horrible.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunta, con los ojos abiertos. ¿Cuál es el problema?

"Acompañándote a tu apartamento, por supuesto."

"No tienes que hacer eso…"

"Vamos, Bella. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería? No voy a dejar que te congeles en el camino, y realmente necesito ese saco antes de volver a Olympia mañana."

Ella duda, pero finalmente pone su mano en la mía. "¿Vas a volver a Olympia?" pregunta, saliendo del auto.

"El hombre tiene que trabajar, ¿no es así?"

Ella no responde, y caminamos lado a lado a la entrada del complejo de apartamentos, su mano aun en la mía. Parece tensa al principio. No puedo identificar esta nueva reacción de ella. Estoy casi esperando que me corra tan pronto estamos adentro, pero me permite acompañarla por las escaleras, hasta llegar a una puerta con el numero '2303'. Una vez ahí, me voltea a ver, quitándose el saco.

"Bueno, esta es mi puerta," murmulla, empujando el saco contra mi pecho. "Gracias por la cena. Um - ¿te llamo después?"

Obviamente encuentra humor en sus palabras porque me sonríe. Diablos esta chica tiene unos locos cambios de humor.

"Eso me gustaría," digo.

"Bien, bueno, um, probablemente debería irme."

Ahora parece desesperada por huir. Tal vez aquí fue donde James tuvo problemas – mierda necesito dejar de pensar en él.

Se gira para irse, pero la detengo. Es muy obvio que no va a invitarme a entrar, pero necesito hacer…algo. "Bella," ella se detiene y me ve. "Realmente la pase muy bien esta noche. Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo." Ella asiente y me inclino hacia ella, preguntándome si debo besarla en la mejilla o ir por todo… y sin embargo de repente mis labios están a pulgadas de los suyos… no, borra eso – meros _centímetros_ – y prácticamente puedo sentir esa extraña electricidad en mis labios, saltando de su piel a la mía en esta proximidad. Ella deja de respirar – congelada y deseosa. Me inclino un poco más, el jalón incrementando…

Y de repente se ha ido, su rostro arrebatado del mio en un brusco movimiento. "Bueno-la-pase-muy-bien-gracias-adios" Sus palabras son rápidas y cortas mientras se desliza dentro y cierra la puerta en mi cara.

Que…diablos…


	4. Chapter 4

******Les dejo otro capitulo, hoy pude alcanzar a terminarlo de traducir y más al rato actualizo la otra historia! espero que les este gustando!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Cuatro<strong>

BPOV

Santa…mierda…

Me recargo contra la puerta, respirando pesadamente. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Él estuvo a punto de besarme y yo…. quería que lo hiciera. ¡Dios mio! ¡Eres una apuesta, Bella! ¡Una apuesta!

Obviamente perdí el control haya afuera. No puedo dejar que suceda de nuevo.

Me giro y me asomo por la mirilla. Se ha ido. _Que alivio_…

Le prometí a Rose que le llamaría tan pronto la cita terminara para platicarle todos los detalles – fue su idea hacer todo el show de chuparme el dedo. Totalmente no sería algo que yo haría. Dice que ella lo hizo una vez con un chico de la preparatoria y casi terminan haciéndolo justo ahí en la mesa. _Pequeña zorra_ – Dios, la amo. Su información es tan valiosa ahora.

Me siento completamente sobria después de mi casi beso en el pasillo. Necesito… algo. Tomo una botella de Merlot de mi closet y me sirvo una copa antes de llamar a Rose.

Contesta al primer tono y sin muchos saludos exclama, "Oh gracias a Dios aun eres pura."

_¿Qué?_ "¿De que diablos estas hablando?"

"Es solo que a veces me preocupo por ti Bella. Odiaría verte seducida por el lado oscuro."

Pongo mis ojos en blanco. "No hubo _seducción._ Estoy bien. Estoy en casa…_sola_. Realmente necesitas darme un poco más de crédito."

"Te doy muchísimo crédito; de otra forma, no te hubiera dejado salir con él."

_¿Dejarme?_ ¡Espera! "No estaba al tanto que era tu decisión."

"Claro que lo es – pude haberlos echado de cabeza a ambos en el club y arruinar todo completamente."

"No te hubieras atrevido."

"De acuerdo, necesito detalles, ya – voy para allá."

"Espera - ¿Dónde esta tu boy toy?"

"Se acaba de ir." Oh… ¡interesante! "Estaré ahí en 10 minutos. ¿Tienes vino?"

"Ya esta abierta la botella."

Me pongo la pijama mientras espero que llegue. Estoy parada descalza en la cocina sirviéndome otra copa de Merlot cuando escucho la perilla moverse – usualmente dejo la puerta sin llave y ella solo entra sin más. Esta vez, me doy cuenta que la cerré inconscientemente después del casi beso, con el fin de que Edward no pudiese entrar y saliese con al suya…. O al revés. ¡Mierda!

Inmediatamente empieza a golpear la puerta. "¡Bella!"

"¡Ya voy!" grito. Abro al puerta, con el vino en la mano como una ofrenda de paz. Luce muy ofendida de haber sido dejada afuera. ¿Es un crimen el ponerle llave a mi puerta ahora? ¿No debería ser más seguro?

"¿Por qué estaba tu puerta con llave?" pregunta. Pasa y toma el vino. Esta usando jeans y una playera, su cabello en una coleta suelta, y sin embargo aun luce como si acabara de bajar de la pasarela.

"Um, es una larga historia."

"De acuerdo, deberías ir empezando entonces," toma un largo trago del vino y se sienta en un taburete de la barra, viéndome… ¡Dios! _Siempre tan mandona_

"También necesito que cuentes unos detalles."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Emmet. Necesito saber que diablos hicieron todo el día."

"Tu primero."

"Pues me entere que es el director general de una compañía en Olympia."

"Si, Emmet me dijo."

"Y es adoptado."

"Si, también me dijo eso."

"¡Dios! ¿Por qué no mejor tu me hablas de Edward entonces?"

"Relájate, es todo lo que dijo. Lo creas o no, no nos sentamos hablar sobre tu trasero lleno de intrigas todo el día."

"Tu trasero tiene tantas intrigas como el mío," digo a la defensiva.

"¿Entonces hiciste lo de chuparte el dedo?" dice riéndose como el diablo, sus codos descansando en la barra mientras se inclina hacia mí.

"Lo hice."

"¿Y…?"

Me rio. "¡Creo que funciono!" exclamo, recordando la mirada de Edward mientras trabajaba mi magia. Estaba realmente sorprendida de que pudiera incitar tal reacción. ¿Quién pensaría que yo, la inocente Bella Swan, tuviera algo de talento sexual? Lo acepto, no le provoque ningún alucinante orgasmo ni nada… ¡mierda! No puedo pensar en la palabra Edward y orgasmo juntos…

Rose brinca de emoción. "¡Lo sabía!" dice. "Ningún hombre puede resistir esa mierda. ¿Que fue lo que hizo?"

"Espera," digo, seria de nuevo. "Necesito algo de información respecto a tu chico corpulento ahora."

"Oh Dios santo," dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Obviamente no esta feliz que le niegue su cotilleo. Pero luego se alegra de nuevo y me imagino que esta pensando en Emmet. "De hecho no hicimos mucho. Solo… nos quedamos en casa," dice, muy tímida. Evita mis ojos.

"¡Rose! ¡Dime que aun no te has acostado con él!"

"¿Qué?" luce ofendida. "Si te gusta la persona el sexo puede ser algo…hermoso."

¿Con que hermoso? Esto es tan poco común en Rose. Ha estado con su parte de hombres – ciertamente no es virgen – pero no se acuesta con cualquier hombre. Así como tampoco baila con cualquiera. Este Emmet debe de ser alguien completamente. Parece que olvido por completo mi advertencia de anoche.

"¿Lo fue?" le pregunto, preguntándome si el sexo fue 'hermoso'

"¿Hermoso? Trata esta palabra: pintoresco."

¡Oh Dios! Ambas nos morimos de la risa.

"¿Has sabido algo del tiranosaurio de nuevo?"

"¡Cállate! Dime que fue lo que Edward dijo. Tienes que decirme. Estoy muriéndome."

"Bueno después de que se…recupero…probo un bocado del pastel y dijo que era 'orgásmico'…"

Rose jadea. "¡Noooo!" empieza a reírse histérica. Esto es muy divertido.

Después de que se recobro, volvemos a la plática. "¿De acuerdo, entonces porque estaba con llave la puerta?"

"¿No puede una chica ponerle llave a su puerta? Vivo sola."

"Corta la mierda, Bella. Escúpelo."

Dios… de acuerdo. "Él ummm… trato de besarme." Miro hacia abajo, sintiéndome tímida de repente. El arranque de Rose me asusta.

"¡Mierda!" Tiene los ojos abiertos como platos. "¿Lo besaste?"

"¡No! ¡Corrí dentro y cerré la puerta como una loca!"

"Bien. Es un pervertido… es solo la primera cita, por Dios santo."

"Tu y Emmet ya se están acostando." Señalo.

"Eso es diferente. Tú eres una apuesta para él, Bella. No importa lo guapo que sea, no cambia como es."

Sé que solo esta tratando de protegerme, como cualquier buen amigo lo haría, pero las palabras duelen un poco cuando vienen de alguien externo. ¡Y solo he salido con él una vez!

"Lo se," murmuro, sintiéndome miserable de repente. Dios, este Edward Cullen es muy escurridizo para mi propio bien. Necesito tomas agallas y despertar.

El día siguiente es domingo. Duermo hasta tarde, no teniendo planes en el día. Cuando finalmente salgo de la cama a eso de las diez, veo que tengo un mensaje de Edward. Hmmm… esto debe de ser interesante. Dure recostada una hora anoche preguntándome si volvería a saber de él después de mi pequeña escapada.

Leo el mensaje.

_Buenos días, hermosa. Espero que hayas dormido bien – E_

Oh, es sutil. Es un profesional en este juego. Y aquí estoy, una novata, jugando con fuego; puedo sentir el calor. Si no tengo cuidado, voy a quemarme.

Me siento en mi cama y pienso por un momento – mi cerebro es mucho más lento para despertarse que mi cuerpo – y finalmente respondo:

_Muy bien, tuve unos sueños muy interesantes… ¿tu? – B_

Esto debe de darle algo en que pensar. Rose estaría orgullosa. Parece que parte de ella se me esta pegando.

No más de un minuto después mi celular suena.

_¿Te molestaría compartir? – E_

Sonrió y escribo mi respuesta.

_¡Perdón! Se dice el pecado no el pecador– B_

_Eso no es divertido. ¿Qué harás hoy? – E_

_Nada. Debería de ser un día gloriosamente relajante. – B _

_¿Irías a almorzar conmigo hoy? – E_

Dios, incluso sus mensajes son seductores. O tal vez yo los estoy leyendo de esa forma. Y esta intentando de nuevo. Debí saber que sería persistente.

_Eso se entrometería con mis planes – B_

_Dijiste que no harías nada. – E_

_Hacer nada es un plan… - B_

_No estoy por encima de rogar. Quiero verte otra vez antes de irme – E_

_Eso no es muy masculino. Y pensé que ya estarías en Olympia – B_

_Me voy esta noche. Y ya aclaraste tu punto de que no soy un hombre real – no hay necesidad de restregarlo en la cara – E_

_¡Ja! El primer paso es admitir que tienes un problema – B_

_¿Bella? – E_

_¿Si? – B_

_¿Irías a almorzar conmigo hoy, por favor? – E_

_¿Edward? – B_

_¿Si? – E_

_Si – B_

Me reprendo a mi misma mientras me estaciono fuera de 'Anthony's', localizado – de nuevo – en Waterfront.

_La próxima vez que te pregunte si vas a hacer algo la respuesta es ¡SI! _

Tengo que parecer interesada si quiero que se quede alrededor de dos semanas. No tengo idea de los términos de la apuesta. No tengo idea cuanto tiempo estará dispuesto a intentarlo antes de tirar la toalla. Pero se, con certeza, que necesito más tiempo antes de poder enfrentarlo después del casi beso de anoche. Aun no me recupero por completo.

Me esta esperando cerca de la entrada del restaurante. Esta usando jeans y una justa camisa verde oscuro que muestra los bíceps de sus brazos tonificados. Su cabello en su usual desorden, esta más desordenado de ser posible debido al viento de Seattle.

Se ve… delicioso. Lo absorbo con la mirada.

Me ofrece esta maldita encantadora sonrisa mientras me acerco. Trato lo más que puedo de mantener la cabeza en alto y el contacto visual. Tranquila y confiada… tranquila y confiada…

"Hola Bella," me saluda, aun sonriendo. "Te ves hermosa. Como siempre."

Fui un poco más casual esta tarde, usando unos jeans y una blusa femenina color amarillo. Y un par de bonitas sandalias sin tacos – mis favoritas. Fue un milagro que no aterrice en mi rostro en algún punto durante la noche.

Regreso su sonrisa. "Y tu no te ves tan mal. Como siempre."

Se ríe, ofreciendo su brazo, y entrelazo mi brazo con el suyo. "¿Estas lista para unos deliciosos mariscos?"

"Si, ¡muero de hambre! Espero que estés usando tus pantalones para buffet."

"Son mis jeans flojos," dice, y guiña. Tengo que sujetarme un poco más fuerte de su brazo para evitar desmayarme.

Nos sentamos y ordenamos rápido, he estado aquí antes y al parecer él también. Solo pido agua natural como bebida – necesito tener la mente clara cuando estoy alrededor de este hombre hoy.

Veo a dos chicas – sentadas en una pequeña mesa a unos cuentos metros – ven a Edward un par de veces, y luego se giran la una a la otra y empiezan a murmuran emocionadas. Lo hacen una y otra vez, muy descaradas con su comportamiento. ¡Están casi encima de él por todo los cielos!

Edward parece no darse cuenta de su comportamiento al principio, pero eventualmente atrapa la mirada de una de las chicas observándolo y sonríe cortésmente. Ambas chicas suelta una risilla. No por nada es un engreído. Uso toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no poner los ojos en blanco, pero Edward aun siente un cambio en mi comportamiento.

Levanta una ceja. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada," aseguro rápido, pero me ve con escepticismo, nada convencido. Confieso: "Están siendo muy groseras."

"¿Esas chicas?"

"Si. Estas en una cita."

"Una cita por la que tuve que rogar."

"Ese no es el punto. ¿Debería esperar que vengan a tomarse una foto contigo pronto? ¿Tal vez prestarles un bolígrafo para que puedan darte su número?"

Sonríe ampliamente, luciendo extremadamente complacido con si mismo. "Bella Swan… ¿estas celosa?"

Bufó. ¿Celosa de que otra mujer este acechando al mujeriego? No lo creo. "No."

"Esta bien si lo estas," dice suavemente. "Yo estaría celoso si otros hombres estuvieran observándote. Como en el club – estaba celoso entonces."

"¿De que estas hablando?" digo sin más. Por alguna extraña razón estoy tan amargada como un limón ahora. Edward no es disuadido por mi tono de voz – si acaso su sonrisa es más grande.

"Los hombres te estaban viendo constantemente. ¿No lo notaste?"

No se si solo esta tratando de aplacarme o no. "No."

"Y bailaste mucho con ese tipo, el Nativo Americano."

Pongo mis ojos en blanco. "Ese era Jake. Esta por casarse."

"Oh, bien," parece relajarse un poco. "Un hombre menos del cual preocuparme."

Si, Edward, un hombre menos en tu camino para completar tu misión y ganar esta apuesta. ¡Viva por ti!

Esas chicas se van para cuando nuestra comida llega, gracias a Dios, porque me están distrayendo demasiado y Edward parece estar divirtiéndose demasiado con mi incomodidad. Me concentro en mi comida; no tuve tiempo para desayunar y muero de hambre.

"¿Así que, tú y Jale – son amigos?" Edward me pregunta, sus ojos verdes fijos en mí de nuevo. Tan pronto paso mi enorme bocado contesto.

"Si."

"¿Hace cuanto se conocen?"

"De toda la vida. Bueno, toda su vida. Él es dos años menor que yo. Nuestros padres son mejores amigos."

"¿Qué edad tienes, Bella?"

"24. ¿Cuántos años tienes tu?"

"28."

"Dios, eso es muy viejo," bromeo con él.

"Sabes lo que dicen de los hombres – nos ponemos más atractivos con la edad."

"¿Con que sí? ¿Eso es antes o después de que se quedan calvos y les crece la barriga por la cerveza?"

"A algunas mujeres les gustan sus hombres calvos." Contrarresta.

"Sé que a mí sí. Parece que tenemos un problema aquí…" Me estiro sobre la mesa y despeino su cabello. Maldición, es suave… él sonríe y trata de arreglarlo, pero claro que no ayuda.

"¿No te gusta mi cabello?" pregunta inocentemente.

Siendo honesta, su cabello after-sex es su mejor rasgo… además de su mandíbula. Y sus ojos. Y sus brazos tonificados…maldición, no lo sé.

Pero su ego es demasiado grande – no hay necesidad de alentarlo más. "Esta bien," contesto, desinteresada.

Sonríe pero deja el tema. Apuesto a que sabe que estoy mintiendo. _Mujeriego bastardo_.

Me hace más preguntas sobre mi familia, como a que se dedica Phil y como es mi papá. Limpio mi plato de nuevo, sin vergüenza, y no me sorprende que él también lo haga. Ninguno de los dos toma alcohol así que acordamos que fue un empate – esta vez.

Sugiere que vayamos a caminar a la costa y yo accedo con reservas. No es como si el pasar tiempo con él fuera una obligación; en verdad no, y por Dios es el mejor caramelo visual que una mujer pudiera pedir, pero aun no confió en él lo suficiente como para saber que no intentara otro ataque como antes. Pero mi mente esta clara, libre de alcohol, y estoy lista para cualquiera de sus trucos.

La costa nos da una hermosa vista de la ciudad y de la marina - es uno de mis lugares favoritos en Seattle. Bonitos edificios en un lado con el hermoso océano del otro. Restaurantes de moda y tiendas adornan nuestra caminata. Nos detenemos por un helado y continuamos nuestra sencilla conversación de antes.

Mientras caminamos calle abajo, lo veo – un puesto de renta de scooter. He manejado una scooter antes, hace algunos años, durante un viaje a Seattle con Jake y su padre. Jake fue el que más manejo, pero cuando me toco a mi no parecía tan difícil. De hecho fue muy divertido.

Me pregunto si Edward será muy 'delicado' como para manejar una. ¿Qué tanto quiere ganar esta apuesta en realidad? Planeo descubrirlo.

Pongo mi mejor cara de niña emocionada. "¡Oh, scooter! ¡Me encantan las scooter!"

Edward mira a donde estoy apuntando, pasivo. "Si, son divertidas," concuerda.

"¿Podemos rentar una?"

"¿Ahora?"

"¡Si! Porque no… ¿o ya estas listo para irte?"

"No," dice. Luce inseguro. "Quiero decir… si, podemos rentar una. Si quieres."

"¡Yay! ¡Vamos! ¿Vamos a compartir una? ¡Quiero manejar primero!"

Prácticamente lo arrastro. Solo nos toma unos minutos conseguir nuestra scooter, cascos, y un breve curso de como funciona: como detenerse, girar, etc. Edward no luce ni cerca de estar emocionado como yo sobre esta pequeña aventura. Por dentro, estoy muriendo de risa.

Se mueve para subirse al scooter pero lo muevo de golpe. "¡No! Dije que yo quería manejarla primero."

"¿Alguna vez has manejado una?" pregunta, alejándose con reservas.

"Si ¿tu?"

"Hace algunos años."

No le digo que también han sido unos cuantos años para mí Ni que solo he manejado una vez… y que tenía a un adolescente gigante detrás de mí dirigiendo cada uno de mis movimientos. "De acuerdo, entonces yo manejo."

Suspira. "Esta bien."

"Esto tampoco es muy masculino de tu parte, sabes," bromeo

"Solo súbete al scooter, Bella."

Me subo y me doy cuenta que Edward va a estar apretado, bastante pegado, contra mi espalda. ¡Mierda! Tal vez debí pensar mejor esto. Seré capaz de sentir cada centímetro de él.

Se sube y sí, puedo sentir cada cálido centímetro. Su cuerpo se acopla deliciosamente contra el mio. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y se apoya en mí.

"Hmmm, pensándolo bien, me gusta esto."

Parpadeo y aclaro mi garganta, extremadamente aliviada de que no pueda ver mi rostro en este momento. "Te lo dije. ¿Estas listo?"

"Tan listo como puedo estar."

Tomo eso como mi señal y lentamente aplasto el pedal del acelerador. La scooter arranca como rayo, casi tirándonos a ambos hacía atrás. ¡Dios Santo! Rápidamente piso el freno y la cosa se va de lado. El operador nos esta viendo, riéndose histérico y el pobre de Edward es todo un manojo de nervios.

"¡Dios, Bella!" grita. "¡Pensé que sabias manejarlas!"

"¡Si se! Eso fue calentamiento." Ambos enderezamos el scooter y nos volvemos a subir.

"Tal vez deberías dejarme conducir," sugiere Edward. Por su tono me puedo dar cuenta que no va a estar dispuesto a dejarme salir con la mía de nuevo, pero no me rindo tan fácil.

"Solo una vez más. Solo déjame practicar."

"Vas a matarte – y a mi, de paso."

"No seas un bebe. Estas usando un casco."

"Bella…" advierte. No se ve muy feliz.

"¿Una ultima vez? ¿Por favor? Prometo que lo hare mejor." Pongo mi mejor cara de inocencia…y por Dios, ¡funciona! Suspira y se sube de nuevo detrás de mí.

"_Una _vez," dice, puntualizando la palabra. "Y por favor trata de tener cuidado."

"Si señor," digo sarcásticamente. Se presiona de nuevo contra mí y mierda me distrae. Presiono el pedal, aun más lento esta vez, y tengo un mejor éxito – la scooter avanza a un paso más manejable. Edward parece satisfecho. Puedo sentirlo relajarse inmensamente contra mí, aunque aun esta muy tenso.

Seguimos avanzando sin problemas por el camino. Me siento bastante segura de mi misma. ¡Esto es tan divertido como recordaba!

"Te dije que podía manejar," le digo.

"Si, lo estas hacienda mejor."

"Di que lo sientes."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por gritarme."

"¡Nunca te grite!"

"Lo hiciste un poco."

"Siento haberte gritado, Bella. Estabas estresándome."

"Es comprensible. Te perdono."

Se desliza más cerca de mí. Mierda, no hay ni un centímetro de espacio entre nosotros. Puedo sentir…oh no…dime que no es su…

Me da un semi-ataque de pánico y me muevo para girar a la derecha, a otra calle. La scooter es más difícil de girar de lo que creí, y de repente estoy aterrada que va a irse de lado de nuevo. No quiero poner mi pie en el piso con mi frágil sandalia. Presa del pánico grito, "¡Edward!"

"¡Mierda, Bella!" lo escucho maldecir. Él baja el pie, salvándonos, pero en un caos repentino presiono el acelerador como una idiota. La scooter sale volando, todo el frente levantándose del piso y yo me sujeto del manubrio aferrándome a mi vida. El asiento se aleja de nosotros y no puedo distinguir arriba de abajo o derecha de izquierda en los siguientes aterradores momentos que siguen. De repente choco contra el suelo, la scooter esta casi sobre mí, y un terrible dolor esta punzando mi muñeca derecha.

Edward esta de pie en un segundo, quitando la scooter de mi pierna. Está frenético. Yo solo estoy feliz de que aun estamos con vida.

"¡Dios, Bella! ¡¿Estas bien?"


	5. Chapter 5

******Hola, ¿como han estado? Espero que para los que tienen 'spring break' o vacaciones de semana santa o vacaciones de mid-term o lo que sea se la esten pasando de lo mejor. Desafortunadamente una que trabaja y la escuela no es lo único, pues tengo que ir a trabajar hasta el miercoles de la prox semana. Ni modo, así es la vida, pero que se la pasen muy bien y descansen como se debe! Bueno les dejo otro capitulo, nose cuando vaya a poder subir otro porque 1. entre que saldre de la ciudad unos días, 2. examenes, proyectos y trabajo no se cuando tendre tiempo de traducir otro capitulo, voy a intentar terminar un capitulo de cada una de las historias hoy para editarlo en la semana y poder subirlo antes de irme, pero no prometo nada. **

**Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo de 'Un hombre de apuestas', se que la historia va un poco lenta pero les prometo que cada vez se pondra mejor! Asi que disfrutenlo y no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

BPOV

Cierro mis ojos, y pretendo por medio segundo, que este atroz pequeño incidente nunca sucedió. Aun puedo escuchar la voz histérica de Edward en el fondo. De seguro cree que estoy en coma, lo que, para ser perfectamente honesta, sería preferible.

_Santo Dios, si estas escuchando ahora, por favor ten piedad y termina mi existencia. Este es posiblemente el momento más embarazoso de mis veinticuatro años de vida. Gracias y amén. _

Él esta moviendo mis hombros ligeramente. Abro ambos ojos.

"Oh gracias a Dios," respira. "Me asustaste. ¿Estas bien?"

No hay nada herido más que mi orgullo. Y – ¡_mierda!_ – mi muñeca. Gruño en respuesta, aun muy humillada para hablar. Solo quiero derretirme en el asfalto y morir.

Me muevo para girar pero él pone una mano firme en mi hombro, regresándome a mi posición original. "No creo que eso sea una buena idea, Bella," me advierte.

"¿Qué?" estoy confundida. Además de mi dolorosa muñeca, estoy bien.

"Tu espalda puede estar lastimada. Te golpeaste contra el piso con mucha fuerza. Voy a llamar una ambulancia-"

"¡¿Qué? ¡No!" lucho un poco con él y eventualmente me levanto del piso. Mi trasero esta adolorido, al igual que mi rodilla derecha, pero nada se compara con el agudo dolor de mi muñeca. Un pequeño vistazo revela que esta hinchada y esta empezando a formarse un morete. Edward lo nota.

"Tu muñeca se esta hinchando. ¿Te duele?" La toca y yo la alejo de él.

"¡Si, si duele!"

"Realmente creo que necesitas ir al hospital…"

Gruño internamente, pero estoy muy distraída para discutir una vez que me doy cuenta que hay personas a nuestro alrededor, haciendo preguntas y asegurándose que no este seriamente herida. Luego miro hacia abajo y me doy cuenta que mis jeans están rotos en la rodilla y hay una pequeña cantidad de sangre. ¡Mierda, mis jeans favoritos!

Edward les asegura a todos que estoy bien. Ya no trae el casco, esta en el suelo, y me quito el mio y lo tiro junto al otro. Maldita sea, lo último que quiero es una audiencia para este momento de total humillación.

Con mi mano sana levanto la scooter por el manubrio y la estabilizo. Todos me ven, algunos incluso alejándose un paso o dos, como si fuera a brincar y huir como si esta fuera la mejor película de acción en scooter del mundo. Edward rápidamente toma el manubrio del otro lado.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo?" pregunta, su voz llena de incredulidad y enojo. Me le quedo viendo.

"Voy a llevar la scooter de regreso," planeo empujarla de regreso, como la total tonta que soy, pero las siguientes palabras de Edward aun así me hacen enojar.

"Claro que no. No vas a volver a manejar esa cosa de nuevo."

Estoy segura que mi piel se pone 50 tonos de rojo. "¿_Perdón_?" Él no es mi padre y ciertamente no es mi novio. No tiene derecho de exigirme esas cosas. Entrecierro los ojos en su dirección y él hace lo mismo.

"Si crees que voy dejarte manejar esto de nuevo estas loca."

_Mierda_. Nunca había querido golpear a alguien con tantas ganas como en este momento.

La tensión esta aumentando, y estoy cerca de soltar la furia sobre su trasero, pero un espectador rápidamente intercede entre nosotros, tomando la scooter. Es un hombre joven con cabello castaño y los ojos un poco bizcos.

"Realmente creo que yo debería llevar la scooter," se ofrece. Me niego a soltarla, completamente furiosa.

"No. _Yo_ puedo llevarla."

"Bella…" Edward dice, advirtiendo con su tono de voz. ¿Podría este momento ponerse peor? Miro hacia abajo, una mano tomando firmemente el manubrio de la scooter, negándose a ceder. Estoy segura que este es el mejor espectáculo que estos perdedores han tenido en años.

"Bella, suelta la scooter. Vamos al hospital." Su voz es inquietantemente calmada. Me pregunto si el esta tan molesto como yo lo estoy.

"Soy capaz de ir al hospital por mi cuenta, si así lo quiero," digo, mi tono igualando el suyo. "Maneje hasta acá." Algunas personas de nuestra audiencia se van, pero al menos cuatro se quedan, aun observando. He tenido suficiente. "¿Hay algo con lo que podamos ayudarlos?" exploto contra ellos. Se asustan, luciendo ofendidos, pero eventualmente se van también. Me giro hacia Edward. "Tome, llévate la estúpida scooter," alejándola de mí. El pobre con los ojos bizcos la atrapa a tiempo.

Camino en dirección de mi auto. Edward me sigue muy de cerca, la scooter más que olvidada.

"¿Bella, podrías detenerte? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?"

_¡El nervio!_ ¿Habla así con todas las mujeres que se quiere llevar a la cama?

"No aprecio el que me digas que tengo que hacer, Edward," digo, mucho más calmada esta vez. Continúo caminando rápido por la calle, Edward siguiéndome el paso.

"¿De que estas hablando?" pregunta, atónito.

"No soy una niña y no soy _tu responsabilidad_. Para tu información, no estaba planeando manejar la scooter de nuevo. ¿Pero a ti que si así fuera, eh?"

Él se detiene detrás de mí, aparentemente muy aturdido para seguirse moviendo. Me giro y lo enfrento, esperando su explicación

"¿Hablas en serio?" pregunta incrédulo. "¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? Quiero decir, ¿estuviste ahí, cierto? ¿Cuándo casi nos matas a ambos?" Su voz esta llena de sarcasmo. _Imbécil_.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y continuo caminando. Tal vez todo mi plan fue una estúpida idea. Tengo ganas de decirle la verdad justo ahora.

"Bella, espera." Él trota para alcanzarme.

"No."

"Mira, lo siento. ¿De acuerdo? Pero mierda, me estas estresando. Las scooter no son mi cosa favorita en el mundo de todas formas y pensé que te habías roto el cuello o algo."

"Eso es dulce," digo secamente.

"Maldición, Bella. Detente." Se mete en mi camino, bloqueándome el paso. "Siento la forma en que me comporte. No estoy tratando de discutir contigo. ¿Podrías ponerte en mis zapatos, por favor? ¿Qué pensarías si tuviera un accidente y me lastimara y luego quisiera volver a subirme y seguir manejando?"

"No iba a seguir manejando-"empiezo, pero me interrumpe.

"Lo se, lo se. Pero pensé que si. Lo siento. ¿De acuerdo?"

Me mira, con lo que supongo son unos bien practicados, ojos inocentes. Apuesto a que este hombre siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Y jodeme si estoy apunto de convertirme en una de _esas_ mujeres.

Suspiro profundo. "Esta bien. Te perdono. _De nuevo_."

Sonríe de lado y siento un poco de mi enojo disiparse. "Gracias. ¿Puedo llevarte al hospital?"

"Creo que solo iré a casa y me pondré hielo," discuto. Luce sorprendido.

"¿Es en serio? Podría estar rota."

"Créeme, Edward. He tenido muchas experiencias con estas cosas y se con seguridad que no esta rota."

"Sabes, por alguna razón eso no me sorprende," murmura. Solo me encojo de hombros. "Pero me sentiría mejor si fueras."

"Soy una niña grande, Edward. Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones."

"¿Siempre eres así de obstinada?"

"Generalmente. ¿Eso te molesta?"

Parece como si fuera a decir algo, luego de repente cambia de opinión. "No."

"Bien. Entonces nos vamos a llevar muy bien" Le doy una palmada en la espalda y sigo caminando. Él me sigue, por supuesto.

"Solo para que sepas," dice, "Yo también son obstinado. Y sorprendentemente persistente. No voy a dejarte descansar hasta que vayamos al hospital."

"Pareciera que tuvieras todo planeado."

"Tal vez. O tal vez no." Escucho algo tintinear y volteo. Esta sosteniendo mis llaves, moviéndolas frente a mí, luciendo increíblemente presumido. ¿Qué diablos…?

"¿De donde las sacaste?" gruño. Estiro el brazo para tomarlas, pero el rápidamente las aleja de mi alcance.

"Las dejaste en la mesa," responde con facilidad.

"¿Entonces porque no dijiste nada?"

"¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Esto funciono muchísimo más a mi favor."

"Edward, juro por Dios, voy a-"

"¿Vas a que?" sonríe y me doy cuenta que hemos llegado a su auto. Él mio esta estacionado unos cuantos lugares hacía atrás. Abre la puerta del pasajero y se queda parado ahí, esperando que entre. "Bella, esto puede ser fácil o difícil. Pero de cualquier forma, ambos sabemos como va a terminar."

Es un bastardo bastante seguro de si mismo. Necesito empezar a escribir mi discurso para cuando todo esto termine, para poder recordar todo lo que quiero decirle.

"Sabes," digo, cediendo y subiéndome al auto, "eres bastante molesto." Su sonrisa solo es más pronunciada mientras cierra la puerta.

EPOV

Mierda. Esto seriamente cae dentro del top 10 de "las citas más locas de todos los tiempos." No puedo creer que chocáramos en una scooter en la marina. Y aquí estoy, llevando mi cita a la sala de urgencias.

La volteo a ver. Esta viendo hacía abajo, cuidando su hinchada muñeca. Esta empezando a ponerse azul. ¿Realmente cree que no necesita ir al hospital? Me importa una mierda lo que diga, esta fracturada probablemente. ¿Y ella pensó que podía subirse a su auto y poder encenderlo con esa mano? ¿Quitar el freno de mano con ella? ¿Esta loca?

Debo de estar transmitiendo una vibra extraña. Me voltea a ver. "¿Qué?" pregunta conmovedoramente.

"Nada," digo, sonriendo ligeramente. "Solo estoy cayendo en cuenta que esta es mi primera cita que termina con un viaje a la sala de urgencias."

Ella resopla y sonrió de nuevo. A pesar de mi frustración esta tarde, eso fue algo… ¿lindo? "Bueno, es solo mi _primera cita_ en terminar en la sala de urgencias," confirma. "No mi primera vez ni por casualidad."

"¿Torpe por naturaleza, eh, Swan?"

Pone los ojos en blanco. "No tienes ni idea."

"¿Qué otra vez en una cita has tenido que ir a la sala de urgencias?"

"La vez que mi tacón se rompió y me caí dos escalones y me esguince el tobillo."

Mis ojos se abren en sorpresa. "Deberías venir con una advertencia o algo. Exactamente, ¿Cómo deje que me convencieras en rentar una scooter?"

Se encoge de hombros. "Las Scooter son divertidas. Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho."

"Las scooter no son realmente lo mío," digo. Aunque estar presionado contra su cuerpo fue una bienvenida sorpresa – era cálida y suave y su cabello olía a algo como cocos o algo igualmente divino. Claro, mi polla nunca podría estar tan cerca de su trasero sin querer salir a jugar. Lo juro, esa cosa es insaciable. Y seguramente no obtendrá nada de diversión esta noche – no después de una larga tarde en la sala de emergencias en el horizonte.

"¿y que es lo tuyo entonces, Edward?" pregunta. Suena un poco…exasperada. Enarco una ceja en su dirección.

"No lo sé. Tranquilas caminatas por la playa. Cenas con velas. Algo _seguro_."

"Bueno, eso suena extremadamente cliché y todo, pero algo aburrido. ¿Qué pasa si la cita es completamente aburrida? ¿Entonces que haces? Ambos van a estar sentados en la arena viéndose el uno al otro bajo la luz de las velas, muertos de aburrimiento."

"Perdón, Swan," digo sarcásticamente. "¿Debí llevarte a brinca en bungee ayer en lugar de ir a cenar? No sabía que eras del tipo que busca emociones fuertes. Entonces quizás pudiste haberte roto ambas manos y el cuello ya que estamos en eso."

Dios, esta chica tiene ingeniosas y sarcásticos comentarios que es difícil controlar lo que digo a su alrededor. Con suerte no la estoy haciendo enojar…de nuevo.

"No, Eduardo," dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "No busco emociones fuertes. Las scooter son difícilmente consideradas peligrosas."

"No estoy de acuerdo después de tu pequeño accidente de hoy."

Me ignora. "Además, te dije que mi mano no esta rota."

"¿Y como podrías saberlo?"

"Se siente diferente. Ambas duelen, pero una muñeca rota duele más."

"¿No pensarías que después de un tiempo te acostumbrarías al dolor?"

Ella me mira. "Esta es la primera vez que me lastimo esta muñeca."

"De acuerdo entonces," digo, encogiéndome de hombros. "Creo que lo averiguaremos en…oh… unos minutos, ¿no crees?" llegamos al estacionamiento del hospital y me estaciono cerca de la entrada de la sala de emergencias. Bella empieza a reírse.

"¿Alguna vez has venido a este hospital?" pregunta, escéptica, "Unas cuantas _horas_ suena más preciso."

Cuando caminamos dentro llamo a mi padre, pero me informan que esta en cirugía en este momento. Eso realmente apesta porque normalmente él podría venir y estaríamos fuera en una hora.

Nos registramos en el mostrador. Bella no es capas de escribir con su muñeca lastimada así que yo lleno los papeles mientras ella esta sentada junto a mí, diciéndome la información. Ella observa mi letra por un momento y dice finalmente.

"Tienes una letra muy elegante."

No estoy seguro si es un insulto o un cumplido. Me es difícil entenderla. Con cautela digo, "gracias."

Ella asiente. "Aunque, no es muy masculino," añade. Me da un golpecito con el codo y tira de mi camisa. "¿Estas seguro que hay un hombre ahí abajo? Estos últimos dos días no han servido mucho a tu favor."

¿Es en serio? Me inclino cerca de ella, con mi voz baja, digo, "Eres más que bienvenida para averiguarlo esta noche."

Sus ojos rápidamente encuentran los míos y se sonroja un rojo profundo. Esta chica es algo completamente. Pagaría cualquier cantidad de dinero por saber que esta pensando justo ahora.

Pasan unos cuantos segundos para recuperarse y se aclara la garganta. "Dijiste que tenías que regresar a Olympia."

"Así es."

Se encoge de hombros. "Sera en otra ocasión, entonces," dice tímidamente. Mantiene su vista al frente, negándose a verme.

Mierda… ¿habla en serio? ¿O esta jugando conmigo de nuevo? Nunca puedo estar seguro con ella. Ligeramente frustrado, me levanto para entregar el registro. Bella me sigue.

La secretaria toma el papeleo y pregunta, "¿Tiene un doctor de cabecera, Srita. Swan?"

"No."

"Realmente nos gustaría ver al Dr. Cullen, si es posible," digo, educado pero con autoridad. Los ojos de Bella se abren como platos y empalidece, la secretaría enarca la ceja.

"Eso dependerá del doctor en turno," dice. "Por favor tomen asiento en la sala de triaje." Indica. "Una enfermera ira a tomar tus signos vitales y hacerte unas preguntas."

Suspiro. Por supuesto. Escucho a Bella dejar salir un respiro de alivio mientras caminamos a la pequeña habitación. Me voltea a ver, determinada. "¡No necesito a tu _papá _aquí!" murmura.

Solo me encojo de hombros. "Él es el único doctor en el que confió."

Pasamos menos de 10 minutos en esa habitación cuando nos llevan a la habitación número 5. Es pequeña, una camilla rígida, una silla, un monitor de corazón y una televisión de veinte pulgadas montada en la pared. Nos dicen que la enfermera estará con nosotros en un momento.

Bella suspira profundo y se sube a la camilla. No hay almohada. "Aquí vamos de nuevo," murmura – no me molesto en preguntarle que quiere decir. Se voltea hacia mí. "Probablemente debería llamar a Rose. ¿Puedo usar tu celular?"

"Claro." Saco mi BlackBerry de mi bolsillo y se lo entrego.

"Ooh, elegante," comenta, sonriendo. Empieza a presionar botones con su mano izquierda y eventualmente habla; "Hola Rose…No, es el número de Edward." Una pausa. "_No_, Rose, no puedo hablar ahora." Sus ojos rápidamente encuentran los míos y luego voltea a otro lado. Interesante… "De hecho estoy en el hospital. Me lastime mi muñeca…no, es una larga historia; te cuento después." Pausa. "Bueno Edward tiene que irse a Olympia pronto así que me preguntaba si podrías venir por mi en un rato." Pausa. "No, él me trajo acá. Mi auto esta en la marina. ¿Puedo llamarte cuando parezca que ya vaya a terminar?" Pausa. "De acuerdo, gracias. Adiós."

Cuelga, y en lugar de regresarme el celular empieza a checar su contenido. _¡Qué mierda!_ Me lanzo contra ella, rápidamente tomándolo de su mano. Hay demasiados mensajes que no debería estar leyendo – o digamos mensajes que causarían que no quiera estar conmigo. Necesito recordar borrarlos esta noche.

Luce sorprendida. "¿Qué sucede?" pregunta.

"Hay cosas privadas aquí," murmura.

Se cruza de brazos, escéptica. "Con que sí. ¿Qué clase de cosas privadas, Eduardo?"

"¿Por qué me llamas así?"

"¿Llamarte como?"

"Eduardo."

Se encoge de hombros. "Tiene carácter."

"Pero no es mi nombre."

"Bastante cerca."

Una enfermera técnica entra, interrumpiéndonos. Engancha a Bella en la máquina de presión sanguínea y toma sus signos vitales. Una enfermera llega después, una mujer joven con un cabello negro grueso, y toca y examina la muñeca de Bella. "Parece que hiciste el gran espectáculo," comenta. "¿Te duele?"

"Si."

"En una escala del uno al diez, diez siendo el peor dolor que has sentido y uno sin dolor, ¿Cómo lo calificarías?"

"Un siete," dice Bella rápidamente. Probablemente esta acostumbrada a esta mierda.

"¿Te duele cuando la mueves?"

"Si"

"¿Y cuando lo toco?"

"¡Ouch! ¡Si!"

"De acuerdo, voy a traerte una compresa fría. El Dr. Carr deberá llegar en cualquier momento."

Desaparece y nos deja solos de nuevo. Bella voltea hacia mí. "No tienes que quedarte, sabes."

Me toma desprevenido. "¿Qué? No voy a dejarte aquí sola."

"Rose va a llegar pronto."

"Dijiste que la llamarías cuando estuvieras lista."

"No, dijo que estaría aquí en media hora. Así que puedes irte."

"No seas ridícula, Bella," me burlo. "No voy a dejarte."

El Dr. Carr entra. Es un hombre alto con hombros anchos cubiertos con una bata blanca, la sombra de su cabello es visible en su cabeza rapada. Sonríe, dirigiéndose a Bella, y precede a tocar y examinar su muñeca como la enfermera antes. "Vamos a necesitar sacar una radiografía," dice. "Pero mientras tanto voy a conseguirte algo para el dolor." Luego se va, tan rápido como llego.

La enfermera regresa, sus manos llenos de suministros. "Srita. Swan, voy a necesitar ponerle una intravenosa."

Bella empalidece tan rápido que sería, de estar en otras circunstancias, un poco cómico. Sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ella. Luce aterrorizada.

"¿Estas segura? Quiero decir, no duele _tanto_…"

"Es solo un pequeño piquete, Srita. Swan. Luego le daremos algo para el dolor y se sentirá mucho mejor."

Bella me voltea a ver, como si ti pudiera tomar la decisión por ella. "No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, Bella," le aseguro con suavidad. "Eres una niña grande. ¿Recuerdas?"

Ella suspira con debilidad, obviamente tensa. "Si. Puedo hacerlo." Estira su mano en mi dirección. "¿Podrías tomar mi mano?"

"Claro." La tomo en la mía y ella inmediatamente la aprieta con un agarre de muerte.

"De hecho voy a necesitar poner la intravenosa en ese brazo," la enfermera interviene con simpatía.

"Mierda," Bella se queja, soltando mi mano. Se ve muy estresada. Levanto mi silla y la muevo alrededor de la camilla hacia su lado lastimado, y me siento tan cerca de ella como puedo. Entrelazo mi brazo con el suyo, con cuidado de evitar su muñeca, y me inclino más cerca de ella en la camilla. Se relaja un poco pero de repente se tensa de nuevo cuando la enfermera pone el torniquete alrededor de su brazo.

Cuando la enfermera saca la aguja Bella se gira y entierra su rostro en mi hombro, sus ojos bien cerrados. Su cabeza esta cerca de mi rostro e inhalo la esencia de nuevo – coco. Definitivamente coco.

La enfermera introduce la aguja y ella brinca. ¿Esta…temblando? Esto es demasiado. Romperse la muñeca no es problema, pero saca una pequeña aguja y se acobarda como un niño. Acerco mi mano libre y acaricio su cabello con dulzura.

"Lo estas haciendo muy bien, Bella," digo con suavidad. "Ya casi termina."

Ella asiente, su rostro aun escondido en mi hombro. Un segundo después la enfermera termina y esta poniendo todo en su lugar. "Todo listo," anuncia felizmente, y empieza a administrar la medicina para el dolor.

Bella suspira. "Oh gracias a Dios." Se endereza, nuestros rostros solo a centímetros de distancia, justo como la noche anterior. Cuando nota nuestra proximidad rápidamente se aleja, aclarándose la garganta. "Um, gracias." Un rosa oculta su palidez.

Sonrió. "No hay problema," digo. Nuestros brazos aun están entrelazados, ninguno de los dos se aleja, una clase de silencio incomodo se forma entre nosotros. Después de recibir la medicina contra el dolor sus ojos empiezan a caer, los gira hacia mí.

"Esto se siente raro," dice sin mas.

"¿Qué?" me pregunto si se refiere a nosotros – a nuestra actual posición.

"La medicina."

"Oh."

Se ríe. La enfermera se va y una mujer joven entra, empujando una gran maquina blanca. "Perdone, señor," dice amablemente. "Voy a necesitar que salga de la habitación para poder sacar una radiografía."

Asiento mientras alejo mi brazo del de Bella y salgo de la habitación. Estoy sorprendido de encontrarme cara a cara con Emmet y la rubia – los brazos de Rosalie están cruzados, sus labios fruncidos, mientras Em esta a su lado sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Rosalie me mira pero no dice nada. ¿Cuál es su problema?

"Hola chicos," digo con facilidad.

Emmet me da una palmada en la espalda. "Yo, dude. ¿Vaya cita, no? ¿Que le hiciste?"

Pongo los ojos en blanco. "Nada, Em. Fue un accidente. Estoy seguro que ella les contara todo al respecto."

"Claro, claro," dice. "Oye, esta será una historia graciosa para decirle a los niños." Me guiña el ojo y me contengo de fruncir el ceño – el imbécil sabe que ese no es mi estilo ¿_niños_? No puedo pensar en tener niños en este momento.

"¿Bueno, ella esta bien?" Rosalie bufa.

"Si. Le acaban de dar medicina para el dolor – esta convencida de que no esta rota."

"Si, te vi ayudando con la intravenosa ahí dentro. Se veían muy… _acogedores_." Escupe la última palabra como veneno. Honestamente, esta es la primera vez que he visto a esta chica. No tengo ni idea cual es su problema.

"Soy Edward, por cierto," digo, extendiendo mi mano. Ella la toma brevemente.

"Rose. Y solo para que sepas, Edward, tengo ambos ojos en ti todo el tiempo." Hace un gesto de sus ojos a los míos con dos dedos.

Mierda… ¿aquí fue donde James tuvo problemas? ¿La psicópata mejor amiga siempre metiéndose en el camino? Emmet solo esta parado ahí, aun sonriendo, soportando toda esta mierda.

Cuando el técnico deja la habitación todos entramos. Bella esta soñolienta – parece que esta cerca de caer inconsciente, acurrucada en la camilla sin almohada. Rosalie toma la manta y empieza a cubrirla.

Bella abre un ojo y ve a Rosalie y Em. "Hola chicos," dice quedamente, sonriendo. Si, definitivamente se siente mejor.

"¿Bella, que mierda te paso?" Rosalie explota.

"Ahora no," Bella gruñe. "Tengo sueño. Necesitare toda mi energía para decir la historia bien."

Veo mi BlackBerry – son casi las seis y necesito ir a casa antes de tomar mi camino a Olympia. Bella esta descansando con los ojos cerrados, exhausta. Rose y Em están hablando entre ellos en voz baja.

Me agacho frente a Bella, mi rostros al nivel del suyo, y paso mi pulgar por su suave mejilla. Sus ojos se abren y se enfocan en mí.

"¿Estarás bien si te dejo aquí con Rosalie y Emmet?" le pregunto suavemente.

Ella asiente lentamente, sus ojos nunca dejando los míos. "Te dije que podías irte desde hace siglos."

"Y yo te dije que no iba a dejarte aquí sola."

Ella suspira, obviamente muy fatigada para discutir. "Si, Edward. Puedes irte. Estaré bien."

Sonrió. "Te llamo mañana."

"De acuerdo. ¿Podrías darle mi bolso a Rose?"

"Claro." Me levanto y la beso suavemente en la mejilla – sus ojos se cierran al contacto de mi piel con la suya y suspira quedamente. "Adiós, hermosa," murmuro. Me ve mientras me voy, Rosalie siguiéndome para entregarle el bolso. Me siento mal en dejarla sola con Emmet – espero que ese cabeza hueca no la moleste en los pocos momentos de soledad.

Rose parece que esta lista para decirme algo durante todo el camino. Obviamente lo piensa mejor, su boca se mantiene firmemente cerrada. Toma el bolso con un gesto de cabeza y un gracias y desaparece dentro.

Mi BlackBerry suena mientras manejo de regreso a Olympia. En una luz roja lo saco y veo que es un mensaje de Bella.

_Solo pensé que deberías saber que es solo un esguince, no esta rota. Odio decir que te lo dije, pero… te lo dije ;-) – B_

Sonrió mientras regreso el celular a mi bolsillo. Bella es algo completamente diferente…de buena manera. Por los años que están por venir, estoy seguro que recordare esta cita y pensare en ella.

Y ciertamente nunca podre ver las scooter de la misma forma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Al igual que con 'Ordenes Médicas' vuelvo a retomar esta historia, perdón por la larga ausencia pero ahora ya estoy libre y todo volvera a la normalidad con las actualizaciones semanales! :) Les dejo otro capitulo, todo es desde la perspectiva de Bella. Espero que les guste! :D dejen sus reviews. **

**Disclaimer: La historia le pertence a mybluesky y los personajes a SM.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Seis<strong>

Abro un ojo y veo que Emmet y yo estamos solos. _Oh Dios… _¿Qué esta pasando? Me esta sonriendo como un alegre gigante. Jadeo y me enderezo en la camilla, instantáneamente alerta.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" murmuro.

Se sienta en la única pequeña silla de la habitación. Es tan pequeña para él. "Rose fue por tu bolso," explica. "Moría porque se fueran. Necesito saber - ¿ya lo estas haciendo sufrir?"

Jadeo y lo veo, incrédula. _¿Que mierda?_

"No sé de que estas hablando," digo indignada. Rose y su maldita boca enorme. Debí haberlo sabido.

"Vamos, Bella. No tienes que mentir."

"¿Qué fue lo que Rose te dijo?"

"Qué el hizo una apuesta sobre ti y tu sabes todo al respecto."

_¡Dios!_ ¿De que lado esta? Ella entra a la habitación justo a tiempo para recibir la peor mirada reprobatoria que he conjurado. Se detiene en seco como si hubiera sido golpeada.

"¿Qué?" pregunta con curiosidad, mi bolso en su mano. Pasa la mirada de mí a Emmet. "¿Qué esta pasando?"

"No lo sé. Porque no me lo dices tu, _Rose_." Digo con veneno en mi voz.

Sus ojos se abren. "¡Dijiste algo!" le grita a Emmet. Él levanta ambas manos en defensa.

"¡Oye, oye! Eso es entre ustedes."

"¡Pura mierda lo es! Te dije que no le dijeras nada, te lo dije."

"¿Por qué le dijiste, Rose?" me quejo. "Ahora todo esta arruinado."

"¿Qué?" Emmet parece confundido. "Nada esta arruinado. ¿Que no entiendes?" Me mira como si fuera obvio. "Puedo _ayudarte_."

Bufo. "Eres amigo de Edward. ¿Porque querrías ayudarme?"

"Porque soy amigo de Rose, también. Y cualquier amigo de ella es amigo mio." Envuelve su enorme brazo alrededor de ella y la jala más cerca. Entorno los ojos por el termino 'amigos'. "Y además, Edward ha estado poniéndome de nervios con su mierda. Necesita que lo bajen uno o dos niveles. Y se sobre la apuesta y…bueno…eso no fue muy bueno."

¿Este hombre habla en serio? Me esta cayendo muy bien en este momento. Estoy muy interesada en ver a donde nos va a llevar todo esto.

"¿Qué paso con 'bros before hoes'?" pregunto sarcásticamente.

Antes de que pueda contestar el Dr. Carr regresa, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. _Maldición_. Tiene un delgado folder en sus manos – mis archivos – y los abre mientras se queda parado frente a mí.

"Bueno, Srta. Swan," empieza. "Tengo buenas noticias. No esta rota, posiblemente sea solo un esguince. Voy a vendarla con venda elástica y deberás de ponerte hielo hasta que la hinchazón baje. Necesitas mantener la mano elevada el mayor tiempo posible y dejarla descansar por lo menos dos semanas. ¿Esta claro?" asiento. "Puedes quitarte la venda para bañarte pero sugiero que alguien más te la ponga por ti. Pero no dejes que te pongan muy ajustada que puede cortar tu circulación."

No me diga. Este no es mi primer esguince, de lo cual él esta completamente al tanto. Pero supongo que su pequeño discurso es estándar… no quiere que demande por un brazo podrido después de caminar sin circulación por un día completo. Me pregunto si eso le ha pasado a alguien alguna vez…

Asiento cortésmente, lista para terminar con esto para que Emmet y yo podamos continuar nuestra conversación. Él prontamente venda mi muñeca y pone una compresa fría sobre ella. La enfermera regresa justo cuando él se va y me quita la intravenosa. Me sonrojo mientras la quita, recordando como estuve prácticamente sobre Edward y también de lo cerca que estaba su boca de la mía de nuevo. Lo que es más inquietante, es que por un breve segundo, realmente pensé como sería besarlo. Tal proximidad con un hombre como él obviamente es peligroso… necesito tener más cuidado.

La enfermera me entrega la receta médica, repite las mismas instrucciones, y me da el alta. Tan pronto salimos de al sala de urgencias ambos se me lanzan encima.

"¿Entonces vas a decirme que paso exactamente?"

"Si, Bella. Nos estamos muriendo aquí. Estoy así de cerca de llamar a Edward y acosarlo un poco más." Emmet levanta dos dedos para indicar cuan cerca esta. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

"Fue el momento más humillante de mi vida. Preferiría no revivirlo ahora o…. nunca."

La sonrisa de Emmet cae. "¿Qué?· pregunta con incredulidad. "No me digas que te vas a cerrar con nosotros."

"Emmet ella nos lo dirá cuando ella quiera," Rose lo regaña. Se gira hacia a mi. "Pero en verdad, Bella. ¿Edward te hizo esto? ¿Te ataco?" Su tono es serio – mis ojos probablemente salen de su cavidad.

"¿Que? Rose, no. Él no me ataco."

Emmet luce ofendido. "¿Realmente crees que él la atacaría?" pregunta, pasmado.

"Maldita sea no lo se," Rose explota. "Él hizo esa apuesta. Parece más que capaz de atacar a alguien para mi."

"Así que es un poco irresponsable con las mujeres. No es un violador."

Continúan discutiendo mientras nos apilamos en el Audi de Rose – Emmet galantemente toma el asiento trasero sin siquiera discutir. Dios lo bendiga. Estoy realmente intrigada por este hombre…estoy empezando a ver porque a Rose le gusta tanto. ¿Pero cual es su problema con Edward?"

"Fue una pregunta inocente. No lo acuse en su cara."

"Pero querías hacerlo. Me di cuenta."

"Pues claro que quería. Quiero decir, por el amor de Dios, esta sola con él un día y su muñeca esta casi rota. ¿Qué demonios pudieron estar haciendo en una cita para que lastime su muñeca?"

Emmet se inclina hacia adelante para darme un golpecito en el hombro. Lentamente me giro y lo miro un poco, ya exasperada, porque sé que esta por venir. "No lo sé," dice descaradamente. "Bella, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Estas segura que no fue nada físico?" Mueve las cejas de forma sugestiva.

Rose se burla en voz alta con incredulidad. "¿Qué clase de sexo podría romper la muñeca de una persona?"

"Claramente nunca has tenido sexo explosivo."

"¿Es eso cierto?" Ella enarca una ceja inquisitiva con peculiaridad en su dirección. "Porque anoche parecía-"

"¡Rose!"

Emmet ignora mi arranque y responde, "Querida, créeme. No has visto nada aun."

Esto es demasiado. ¡Emmet es igual de arrogante que Edward! Excepto que Rose esta tragándose toda su mierda. Se ve un poco afiebrada y nerviosa… ¡Dios santo! Necesito salir de este auto antes de que se estacionen y empiecen la acción en el asiento trasero.

Por fortuna la marina esta cerca del hospital. No puedo salir del auto lo suficientemente rápido. Mientras estoy subiéndome a mi propio vehículo Emmet grita, "¿Te molesta si vamos a tu casa? Quiero hablarte de toda esta cosa de Edward."

Tengo que trabajar temprano mañana y necesito ir a la cama, pero mi curiosidad me esta rogando que diga que sí. Solo necesito saber que es lo que se trae. ¿Por qué esta diciendo que Edward necesita aprender una lección un segundo y defendiéndolo el siguiente?

Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

"Si, si pueden ir."

Sonríe. "Genial. Estaremos ahí en una hora." Se mete de regreso al auto y cierra la puerta.

¿Una hora? Eso solo puede significar… oh, por el amor de Dios.

Hago una parada para ir por mi medicamento camino a casa. No es hasta casi las ocho cuando Emmet y Rose llegan, y mientras espero me pongo mi pijama, abro una bolsa de Doritos Buffalo Ranch, y le mando un rápido mensaje a Edward.

_Solo pensé que deberías saber que es solo un esguince, no esta rota. Odio decir que te lo dije, pero… te lo dije ;-) – B_

Sonrió mientras lo mando, preguntándome si ya estará en Olympia ya. Es más o menos una hora de viaje así que debería estar cerca. ¿Vera mujeres allá? ¿Se acostara con alguien esta noche? Me digo a mi misma que no me importa. Es como mi nuevo mantra: no me importa… no me importa… no me importa… pero siendo honesta, la idea de él llevándome a salir, soportando toda la mierda que hice, siendo increíblemente dulce mientras me ponían la intravenosa, y luego que corra a su otra casa para acostarse con alguien más en una ciudad diferente después de haberme llamado hermosa, bueno… no me cae muy bien que digamos.

_Podría estarte cogiendo a ti esta noche_, me grita mi subconsciente. Mi interior poder femenino se burla. _¡Claro! ¿Recuerdas que eres solo una apuesta, cierto?_

Gruño en frustración. Claro, es presumido, pero no parece un total imbécil. Al menos no la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Y que hombre tan apuesto no sería presumido? Maldición, yo sería presumida si fuera él.

Las cosas serían mucho mejor si fuera molesto. Sería más fácil de resistir entonces. Si trata de besarme de nuevo me temo que voy a ceder o morir de combustión espontanea.

Me pregunto, fugazmente, que hubiera pasado si no hubiera sabido de la apuesta. ¿Habría cedido para entonces? ¿Estaría recolectando su ganancia de la mierda de James mientras yo me lleno de Ben and Jerry's y lloro, sola, en mi habitación? Seguro que no… estoy segura que tengo más autocontrol que eso.

Estoy tan atrapada en mis pensamientos que cuando la puerta se abre brinco, asustada. Rose entra como si nada, Emmet pisándole los talones, y esta cargando una caja de pizza.

"Trajimos comida," grita igual que un cavernícola. Dios, incluso cunado habla normalmente aun es muy escandaloso. Sus cuerdas vocales deben de ser tan grandes como las de una ballena.

"Oh, bien," digo, abandonando la bolsa de Doritos. Saco platos desechables y sodas del refrigerador. La pizza es puesta en la barra de la cocina y todos vamos sobre ella. Nos reunimos alrededor de la barra de la cocina, cada uno sentado en un banco. Rose y Emmet se sientan uno al lado del otro y yo me siento frente a ellos.

Por unos segundos comemos en silencio. Por supuesto, la paz del momento es breve.

"¿Estas lista para contarnos?" Emmet presiona.

Suspiro, pero me imagino que la verdad tendrá que salir en algún momento, si les digo, al menos dejaran de molestarme. Les cuento toda la mortificante historia, omitiendo la parte donde sentí la 'cosa' de Edward y alegando que solo perdí el control de la scooter mientras giraba, lo que es parcialmente cierto. Aparentemente, mi miseria es aun excepcionalmente graciosa. Emmet no puede dejar de reírse, exclamando, "¡Dios, si tan solo hubiera podido ver su cara!" una y otra vez

Después de varios minutos le lanzo un champiñón. "Cállate. Obtuviste lo que querías – ahora escúpelo."

Frunce el ceño confundido. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Como conoces a Edward y le has dicho que sé todo?"

"Diablos no le he dicho. ¿Crees que soy un idiota?"

"Pensé que los hombres se cubrían los unos a los otros. ¿Un amigo de verdad no le diría?"

Me mira como si estuviera loca, lo cual puede ser cierto. Ni siquiera puedo ver la diferencia. Todo este fin de semana me ha sacado del camino.

"No," asegura con confianza. "Un amigo de verdad ve la oportunidad de joder a su amigo."

"¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Catorce?"

Luce ofendido. "Tengo veintisiete años. Y siempre puedo ir a decirle si quieres…" continua.

_¡Oh mierda!_ ¿Que estoy diciendo?

"¡No!" exclamo rápidamente. "No quise decir eso. Solo estoy tratando de entenderte."

Rose interviene. "No hay forma de entender a Emmet."

"Lo que es algo bueno, como has podido ver. ¿Cierto nena?" Envuelve un brazo por sus hombros y ella se encoge de hombros, aunque es obvio por su tímida expresión que esta afligida.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. ¿Esta es una ventana al futuro de mi mejor amiga Rose?

"De cualquier forma," Emmet continua, "quiero ayudar."

"¿Ayudar como?"

"Tu sabes. Ayudarte a joderlo."

Rose sonríe maliciosa. "Creo que será genial, Bella. Serás capas de darle justo donde le duele."

"De acuerdo…" digo, nada convencida. Realmente no he pensado en ningún plan para Edward aun. Estoy de alguna forma yendo con la corriente. "¿Qué tenias en mente?"

"Muy bien," empieza. Sus ojos tienen un sinuoso brillo – casi tengo un poco de miedo de lo que voy a escuchar. "Lo primero que debes de saber de Edward es que tiene un poco de Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo. Le gusta que su mierda este limpia. Así que mientras más desordenada seas cuando estas con él, mejor."

Asiento. Eso parece bastante inocente.

"No le gustan mucho los animales, tampoco. Son demasiado sucios para él. Así que si pudieras comprar un gato y trataras de que se quedara en su casa seria macabro. De preferencia uno que suelte mucho pelo y apeste."

Jadeo. "¡No voy a conseguir un gato para esto! Estas tomándote esto demasiado en serio."

"¿Quieres divertirte con esto o no?" pregunta, sin sentido.

"Ya ni siquiera estoy segura."

"Vamos, Bella," Rose incita "¿Cuándo se presentara de nuevo la oportunidad de joder a un tipo completamente atractivo como él?"

Emmet luce ofendido. Me cruzo de brazos y bufó.

"Todo esto me parece incorrecto."

"¿Más incorrecto que hacer una apuesta de que él puede acostarse contigo?"

Tiene razón. _Mierda_. Él merece toda esta mierda.

Emmet continua: "También le gusta estar en control de las cosas. Tiene completamente el complejo de 'jefe'. Así que lo de la scooter… completamente genial. Estoy seguro que casi pierde la cabeza.

Me encojo de hombros. En realidad si exploto un poco… no que pueda culparlo. Probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo.

"Solo quítale el control cuando puedas. Y nunca ha llevado una mujer a casa a conocer a sus padres tampoco, así que si de alguna forma lograras convencerlo que te deje conocerlos…" se pierde en la idea. Me ahogo con mi pizza.

¿Tiene veintiocho y _nunca_ ha llevado una mujer a casa?

"¿Qué?" exclamo, tosiendo y farfullando. Después de recuperarme, "¿Nunca?"

Emmet se encoge de hombros en forma de disculpa. "No es del tipo que se compromete," explica, pero no elabora.

"¿Y por qué es eso?" me pregunto en voz alta.

"Tiene sus razones, supongo. No es realmente mi lugar el divulgarlas. Lo siento."

Eso es interesante…

"¿Y estas seguro que debo de joderlo de esta forma?" le pregunto, queriendo estar segura.

"Definitivamente. No hay ninguna razón para jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. No me importa porque mierda estés pasando." Suena tan seguro que no deja lugar para discutir. ¿Cómo puedo refutar eso?

"Haces sonar como si debería estar en terapia o algo," hago una observación.

"No, es solo que…" de repente luce frustrado. "Ah, mierda. Es solo que no se interesa por los compromisos, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque, en verdad es un buen tipo. Probablemente es la persona más desinteresada en el mundo."

"¿Entonces porque es amigo de James? Las buenas personas no salen con personas como él.

"_Tú_ lo hiciste," Rose rápidamente añade.

"Eso fue diferente. No sabía como era. Edward obviamente esta al tanto… ¡y parece ser justo como él!"

"Realmente no conozco a James," Emmet revela. "Así que sé que no son los mejores amigos ni nada."

"¿Por qué no le preguntas al respecto?" Rose sugiere. "Aunque, se discreto. Solo menciona que Bella solía salir con él y ve que dice."

Emmet no luce esperanzado. "Puedo intentarlo…"

Mi muñeca empieza a dolerme de nuevo. Me levanto para ir por una pastilla para el dolor, viendo rápidamente mi teléfono para ver si Edward ha contestado, pero no lo ha hecho. Supongo que hubiera escuchado el bip. Estoy sorprendida de sentirme un poco decepcionada por esto y rápidamente pongo esos pensamientos de lado.

Se esta haciendo tarde. Después de hacer notar discretamente este punto se van de mala gana, Emmet aun masticando un pedazo de pizza mientras caminan hacia la puerta. Me asegura que seguirá pensando en cosas locas que pueda hacerle a Edward.

Me lavo los dientes y la cara. Me estoy empezando a sentir cansada y desorientada por la pastilla para el dolor. Mientras me acuesto escucho el teléfono pitar en mi cocina y mi estomago da un brinco como una niña de catorce años… _¡mierda!_ ¿Qué me pasa? Me apresuro por él.

_Tienes razón, como siempre. En verdad estas empezando a hacerle cosas malas a mi ego. –E_

Llevo el teléfono a la cama y respondo mientras estoy recostada ahí.

_Alguien necesita hacerle cosas malas a tu ego. Tal vez darle una podada… es demasiado grande. –B_

_¿Crees que soy egocéntrico? – E_

_Tal vez – B_

_¿Cómo podría no serlo? Después de salir con hermosas mujeres como tu… - E_

_¿Hermosas mujeres? ¿Cómo en más de una? Creía que fui tu única cita hoy. – B_

Me regaño a mi misma por lo sospechosa y celosa que parezco. ¡No estoy celosa, maldición!

_Créeme Bella. Eres toda una odisea. No podría manejar más ni aunque lo intentara. – E_

¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso? Los mensajes siempre son tan crípticos, aunque creo que estaría igual de confundida si estuviera aquí, murmurando en esa increíble seductiva voz que tiene.

_Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido. Me gusta pensar que te mantengo a raya._ – _B_

_Créeme, lo haces. – E_

_¿Trabajas temprano mañana? – E_

_Si, probablemente debería irme a dormir. – B_

_Yo también. No puedo esperar para verte de nuevo. – E_

Me sorprendo de encontrarme un poco… ¿decepcionada? Parece que mis dos semanas de diversión se van a convertir en dos fines de semana. Y eventualmente necesitare preguntarle si iría a la boda conmigo. Decido que voy a hacerlo este fin de semana… y si dice que no, entonces mis dos fines de semana serán solo uno.

Mierda, que deprimente.

_Bueno, supongo que hasta el fin de semana, entonces… - B _

Me pregunto con cuantas mujeres desconocidas va a acostarse entre hoy y hasta entonces. O tal vez no son desconocidas… tal vez son como 'amigos con derechos'. Eso tendría mucho sentido.

_Estoy deseando que llegue. Buenas noches, hermosa. – E_

_Buenas noches, Edward. – B _

Pongo el teléfono en mi mesa de noche y decido que las cosas serán mejor de esta forma. Si, entre más distancia – el menor tiempo que pase junto a este hombre – mejor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdon perdon, pero aun no me arreglan el internet en mi casa y ahorita estoy en un cafe de nuevo subiendo este capitulo! Si eres seguidor de 'Ordenes Medicas' aun no termino el capitulo esta muy largo y complicado que no he tenido tiempo de editarlo para que este perfecto! Pero les djo este capitulo espero les gustee y perdon de nuevo, creanme que yo estoy mas desesperada por terminar esto que uds por leer y me desespera que el tiempo y el internet no me lo permitan pero estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo!  
><strong>

**No olviden dejar sus REVIEWS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 <strong>

BPOV

Al siguiente día, el día en el trabajo es largo. El tiempo parece caminar más lento de lo habitual. Me entretengo pensando en formas de molestar a Edward y checando mi teléfono de forma obsesiva por si me llega un mensaje de él.

Para mi decepción, no me manda ninguno, pero imagino que ser director general de una compañía debe de consumir mucho tiempo. Estoy segura que no tiene tiempo de sentarse a coquetear vía mensajes de texto todo el día.

Pero en la tarde me llega un mensaje de un número desconocido.

_Llega muy lejos con él y en el último segundo dile que estas en tu periodo – Emmet. _

_¿Qué?_ ¿Habla en serio este tipo? ¿Rose le dio mi número?

Le contesto: _¿Qué pasa si no le importa? ¿Entonces que hago? – Bella_

_A todos los hombres les importa. –Emmet_

Quiero discutir con él, pero dado que no estoy cien por ciento segura si a los hombres les importa o no, siento que estoy fuera de mí elemento y dejo el tema en paz.

No tomo ninguna pastilla para el dolor porque me hacen sentir increíblemente cansada y mareada. Paso la mayor parte del día usando ligeramente mi mano; mi único alivio del dolor son un par de Aleve. Para cuando llego a casa mi mano esta palpitando en completo dolor y me esta matando.

Anoche solo me tome un Percocet. Hoy, me tomo dos.

Decido que esa noche ordenare comida a domicilio y veré la temporada cuatro de _Lost_. El DVD aun esta cerrado en mi estante de películas. Pongo el primer disco antes de ordenar, ansiosa de empezar. Ansiosa de ver un poco más de Sawyer: _Suspiro_…

Puedo sentir mis parpados poniéndose pesados mientras pasa el tiempo. Me siento ligera, como si estuviera flotando en una nube. Me siento extrañamente mareada…

Mi celular suena. Casi me caigo del sofá tratando de tomarlo de donde reposa sobre la mesa.

"¿Hola?" suelto, sin aliento por el esfuerzo.

"¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?"

¡Es Edward! Mi mareado subconsciente hace un pequeño baile de felicidad.

¿Y porque estoy tan feliz de saber de él?

"Estoy bien. Perdón. ¿Como estuvo tu día?"

"Ocupado, pero bien. ¿Como estuvo el tuyo?"

"Lento y aburrido."

"¿Qué estas haciendo en este momento?"

"Viendo _Lost_."

"¿Eso es lo que te tiene toda excitada y sin aliento?"

Jeje… Edward dijo 'excitada'.

"Tal vez."

"¿Sabes que Hurley soñó toda la isla verdad? Es todo un sueño."

"¡Edward!" lo reprendo con una risita. "Se de buena fuente que eso no es cierto. Ya estoy en la temporada cuatro y he visto ese episodio. Pero aun así pierdes puntos por tratar de arruinármelo."

Se ríe. "Los recuperare. No te preocupes. ¿Tu día mejoro ahora que estas viendo _Lost_?"

"Si, supongo. ¿Qué harás esta noche?"

"Tengo otra junta. Solo quería escuchar tu hermosa voz antes de ir."

"Eres todo cumplidos, Sr. Cullen."

"¿Puedo llamarte mañana como a esta hora? ¿O tienes planes?"

"No, no tengo planes. Puedes llamar." Ya estoy ansiosa por que llegue el momento… aunque tal vez debí haber dicho que tenía planes para no sonar tan patética. Maldición, ¡nunca pienso! Pero supongo que no importa lo que piense. Si tomo las sugerencias de Emmet pronto seré una pordiosera, con un apestoso gato, que esta en su periodo.

"Muy bien entonces. Te llamo mañana. Disfruta tu serie."

"Oh, lo hare. Disfruta tu reunión."

Se ríe. "Lo intentare. Probablemente pensare en ti la mayor parte del tiempo."

¡Oh, que líneas tiene! Es fácil ver como es que tiene tal efecto en las mujeres – bajo circunstancias normales no hubiera tenido ni una sola oportunidad.

Una vez que colgamos me estiro en el sofá pero ya no puedo concentrarme en el programa. Lo maldigo por hacerme perder la concentración. Extrañamente, lo único que puedo hacer es imaginarme su hermoso rostro…

Alguien llamando a mi puerta interrumpe mis sueños despierta y me levanto para ver quien es. Mi puerta no esta cerrada, como es usual – realmente necesito empezar a hacer esfuerzos por mi seguridad cuando estoy sola – pero un pequeño vistazo por la mirilla revela un hombre de mediana edad sosteniendo un masivo arreglo de flores.

_Santa mierda… ¿esas son para mí?_ Abro la puerta y el hombre me ve con indiferencia.

"¿Señorita Bella Swan?" pregunta.

"Si…"

"Tengo una entrega para usted." Claro que si. Me entrega las flores y son bastante pesadas – es un hermoso arreglo de rojas Stargazer lilis y rosas blancas. Las coloco en la barra de la cocina y noto una pequeña tarjeta en la parte superior – no puedo esperar para abrirla. El repartidor se queda esperando en la entrada.

"¿Me permitiría una firma, señorita?" pregunta, entregándome una tablilla con una hoja de papel. La firmo rápidamente y lo despido.

Sé que estas deben de ser de Edward. ¿De quien más? Las ultimas flores que recibí fueron de mi padre cuando me gradué y su arreglo ni siquiera venia con un florero.

Soy asaltada por la deliciosa fragancia de las lilis y abro la tarjeta.

_Hermosas flores para una hermosa mujer. Pensé en ti todo el día. –Edward._

_Hermosa_: Le doy vueltas a la palabra en mi cabeza. A Edward parece gustarle… ciertamente la usa con regularidad. Y a mi me gusta también, para lo que sea que cuente, especialmente cuando esta rodando de sus perfectos labios.

Considero mandarle un mensaje para decirle 'gracias' pero me imagino que probablemente aun esta en la junta que me dijo… si en es que en verdad tiene una junta. ¿Tal vez tiene otra cita? Suspiro y muevo la cabeza mientras deseo, más que otra cosa, que pudiera confiar en él.

No se nada de Edward durante todo el día siguiente. Me reúno con Jake en mi hora de almuerzo y lo actualizo en lo que ha pasado, empezando con el esguince en mi muñeca. No encuentra esto divertido y, más insultante, no se sorprende.

"Siempre fuiste una terrible conductora de esas cosas," reflexiona con un desaprobatorio gesto de cabeza. Mis ojos se abren en sorpresa.

"¡Eso no es cierto! Nunca la volqué la última vez. Realmente pienso que había algo muy malo con esta scooter."

"¿La scooter? ¿O el conductor?"

Lo apunto con una papa frita de forma amenazante. "No me hagas cruzar esta mesa, Black."

La mesera viene para llenar nuestras bebidas y hay una corta pausa en nuestra conversación.

"¿Entonces cuando lo veras de nuevo?" Jacob se pregunta.

"Este fin de semana, supongo. Oye - ¿alguna vez dijeron cuales eran los términos de la apuesta?"

Mueve la cabeza disculpándose. "No. Aun hablaban al respecto mientras salían del baño. Tal vez después de que se fueron lo discutieron."

_Claro. Maldita sea_. Me estoy _muriendo_, por saber, pero parece que las únicas personas que poseen esta información son Edward y Satán – er, James.

"Eso apesta," me quejo. "Tal vez apostaron como un millón de dólares o algo. Claro que harías una apuesta así por un millón de dólares, ¿o no?"

Jake me ve escéptico. "¿Entonces piensas que son millonarios? ¿Y por qué de repente importa que fue lo que apostaron? Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es… no, no lo haría."

Bufó. "Eres un mentiroso."

"Estaría siéndole infiel a Leah."

"Esto es asumiendo que no estas con Leah, por supuesto."

"Oh. Buena la respuesta sigue siendo no."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no esta bien, Bella," dice, exasperado. "¿Y que si apostaron un millón de dólares? ¿Eso hace correcto que hicieran una apuesta sobre ti?"

"Hmmm…" lo pienso. "Bueno, si Edward me diera al menos la mitad del dinero entonces…si, puede que este de acuerdo con eso."

"Algunos consideraría eso prostitución sabes."

"No puede ser prostitución si yo no se nada al respecto."

"Pero lo sabes."

Suspiro pesadamente. "¡Jacob! Estamos pretendiendo que esto es bajo circunstancias normales, en las cuales yo no sabría y tú no tendrías una prometida. Y por todos los santos, deja de soltar el discurso de 'Que haría Jesús' sobre mí y solo admite que harías esta mierda por un millón de dólares."

Luce desencajado en su lugar. "¿A que va todo esto?" se pregunta.

Me sonrojo, avergonzada de repente. ¿Estoy tratando de hacer excusas por Edward? Maldición, estoy parada en la zona de peligro.

Cambia el tema… al menos, el tema del tema.

"¿Conoces a alguien que tenga un gato apestoso?"

"¿Qué?" sus cejas se fruncen confundido. "¿Para que diablos necesitas eso?"

"El amigo de Edward, Emmet, sugirió que consiguiera uno para molestarlo."

"¿Por qué? ¿No le gustan los gatos apestosos?"

Me encojo de hombros. "Supongo que no."

"Bueno Dios, Bella. A nadie le gustan los gatos apestosos."

"Mira - ¿conoces a alguien o no? Voy a tener que irme pronto. Mi hora de almuerzo casi termina."

Mueve la cabeza. "No, lo siento. Tal vez deberías checar en el albergue de animales. Ese lugar siempre hiede. O busca en el periódico por gatos gratis buscando un hogar – usualmente hay algo mal con esos animales. Eso podría ayudar."

"Gracias," murmuro sin inmutarme, pero ya sé que no voy a pasar por todo este trabajo solo para molestar a Edward. Emmet solo tendrá que pensar en nuevas ideas. ¿Qué putas haría con la cosa una vez que todo esto termine? Realmente dudo que Edward lo conserve. "¿Cómo van los planes de la boda?"

"Van bien. La elección de la ultima banda fue un fiasco entonces ella me esta dejando elegirla."

"¡Oh, genial! ¿Has encontrado una ya?"

"Lo hice, pero ella veto esa opción. Ella tiene tres vetos."

Pobre del ingenuo de Jake. Solo puedo mover la cabeza y reírme, porque eso es tan de Leah, y Dios la amo.

Después del trabajo literalmente no puedo esperar para entrar a mi casa. Corro casi como una loca por el bote de pastillas para el dolor - ¡mi muñeca esta ardiendo! De nuevo me tomo dos, sabiendo que no tengo planes para la noche.

Me siento extremadamente patética mientras contemplo que hacer esta noche. ¿Ver más _Lost_ o… ver que hay en la TV? Mierda. Necesito una vida.

Me decido por televisión en tiempo real, ya que parece más espontaneo y ligeramente menos patético. Si acaso es posible. Mantengo el celular conmigo, anticipando la llamada de Edward. Aun necesito agradecerle por las flores.

Siento las primeras señales de que la medicina esta funcionando cunado siento mis parpados empezar a cerrarse. Me rio por un comercial de Sham-Wow - ¡esta mierda es muy graciosa! Gracias a dios, el ardor de mi muñeca esta siendo apagado poco a poco.

Mi celular suena y lo pesco en mi mareo inducido por medicinas.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Bella?" Edward dice, igual que la noche anterior. "¿Estas ebria?"

"¡No!" me rio. "Me tome una pastilla para el dolor. O dos."

Se queda en silencio por un momento y lo escucho suspirar. "Ah – ya veo. ¿Aun te duele mucho tu muñeca?"

"Si. Todo lo que puedo tomar en el trabajo es Aleve. No ayuda mucho."

"¿Has intentado Tylenol regular?"

"No tomo Tylenol."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Mi abuelo murió de falla en el hígado."

"Bueno esta bien mientras no tomes mucho. ¿Qué tipo de medicina te recetaron?"

"Percocet."

Hace una pausa. "¿Sabes que hay Tylenol en el Percocet, verdad?"

¿Qué? ¿En serio? Mierda me siento como una idiota ahora.

"¿Es en serio?" gruño.

"Si, Bella."

"Bueno me tome dos. ¿Voy a morir?"

Se ríe. "No, Bella. ¿No dice acaso que puedes tomar dos?"

Asiento, dándome cuenta que no puede verme. "Si. Dice de una a dos."

"Entonces ahí lo tienes."

"Me llegaron tus flores," le digo, cambiando el tema. "Son muy bonitas. Mi apartamento completo huele como una maldita pradera:" Me rio.

"Hermosas flores para una hermosa mujer," dice, citando su tarjeta. Me pregunto si siquiera vio las flores o si solo le pidió a su asistente que las eligiera. Decido retarlo.

"¿Siquiera sabes que tipo de flores son?"

"Claro que si, Bella. Yo las compre."

"¿Qué clase son?"

"Lilis rojas y rosas blancas."

Maldición.

"Buen trabajo, acabas de recuperar un punto." Se ríe.

"Deberías tener otra entrega hoy."

Oh, Dios. Le diría que necesita dejar de comprarme cosa, pero ¿porque diablos debería? Hizo una apuesta sobre mí. ¡Merezco un apartamento lleno de flores!

"¿Más flores?" pregunto con precaución.

"Puede ser."

Alguien toca a mi puerta. ¡Mi entrega! Diablos, es bueno. Edward parece oírlo también…ambos estamos en silencio.

"¿Vas a contestar la puerta?" finalmente pregunta.

Me aclaro la garganta y me levanto del sofá. "Um, si. ¿Esta es mi entrega?"

"Puede ser. ¿Estas esperando a alguien?"

"No. ¿Puedes esperar un segundo?"

"Claro."

Con el teléfono aun en mi oreja abro la puerta y jadeo. Es él, con su cabello desordenado, como un Dios en toda su gloria. Tiene su media sonrisa en su lugar, su BlackBerry aun en su oreja y una bolsa en su otra mano. Todo lo que puedo hacer es mirarlo fijamente, y sin embargo quiero brincarle encima y lamer todo su rostro.

"¿Entonces?" dice en el teléfono, sonriendo. "¿Te gusta?"

EPVO

Ella me mira fijamente, incrédula, y todo lo que puedo pensar es que fue una movida inteligente el haber venido.

Luego cuelga el celular y me da esa soñolienta, gigante, inducida medicamente sonrisa. Me doy cuenta que esta más que drogada, lo que note cuando hablamos por teléfono y casi olvido…_mierda_. Esta chica hace todo imposible.

"Edward," suelta. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Pensé que vendrías hasta el fin de semana."

Me encojo de hombros y sonrió mientras guardo mi celular. "No podía mantenerme lejos," digo suavemente. "¿Estas sorprendida?"

"Si," sonríe de nuevo.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

Ella duda. "¡Oh! Si, um, pasa." Cierra la puerta detrás de mi mientras entro y luego empieza a husmear y jalar la bolsa en mi mano. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Lasaña y vino."

"¿Lasaña? ¿De donde es? ¿Ya esta cocinada?" Trata de quitármela de las manos.

"Tranquila…tiene que cocinarse por una hora. Y la compre en un muy buen restaurante Italiano en Olympia. Hacen lasañas y las congelan para que puedas cocinarlas en casa."

"De acuerdo," dice, finalmente teniendo éxito y tomando la bolsa. La lleva a la cocina y pone la lasaña y el vino en la barra. "Voy a poner la lasaña en el horno."

"Las indicaciones están en la parte superior del contenedor."

Miro a mi alrededor, el apartamento, y veo que es pequeño pero acogedor. El sofá es grande y afelpado, con suaves cojines y una manta marrón puesta en el respaldo. Hay varias fotografías en las paredes y los estantes – veo la más cerca y veo que es Bella y el chico del bar. Lucen muy chicos, probablemente tienen alrededor de 10 años, y Bella esta usando un traje de baño de una sola pieza, toda piernas delgadas y torpeza. También tiene varias velas y un pequeño estante lleno de DVD. El arreglo de flores esta en la barra de la cocina y ocupa casi todo el espacio. Y justo como Bella dijo antes, puedo olerlo a varios metros de distancia.

"¿Qué son estas?" Miro hacia donde esta y veo a Bella sosteniendo las películas que traje. Esta examinando los títulos.

"Pensé que podríamos ver una película. Aunque, no tenemos que hacerlo, si prefieres hacer otra cosa."

"No," interviene, "una película suena muy bien. ¿_Psycho… El Exorcista… El resplandor_?" Enarca una ceja en mi dirección.

"¿Qué? Pregunto inocentemente. "¿No te gustan las peliculas de terror?"

Estoy seguro que es dolorosamente obvio porque traje películas de terror. Funcionan - ¿Qué puedo decir? Las mujeres buscan cualquier excusa para agarrar a los hombres durante estas películas.

"No soy muy fan de las películas de terror," dice sin más y las mete de nuevo en la bolsa. _Oh_… "Pero estoy segura que tengo algo que te puede gustar." Ella camina hacia el estante de películas, moviendo ligeramente las caderas mientras lo hace. La miro sin reparo, completamente consciente de que no puede verme.

"Veamos..." dice, escaneando los titulos. De repente empieza a sacar algunas películas de forma aleatoria. Alcanzo a ver algunos títulos… _Dirty Dancing, Clueless, Sentido y Sensibilidad…_

_¡Mierda!_ ¿En serio va a recomendar una comedia romántica? ¿Sobre una película de terror? ¿En serio?

Encuentra una que aparentemente le gusta porque se voltea para enfrentarme, con una sonrisa gigante. "¿Podemos ver esta por favor?" pregunta, abrazando la película a su pecho. "Es mi película favorita."

Casi me da un poco de miedo preguntar.

"¿Cuál es?" pregunto con precaución. No importa realmente, porque se, sin importar que escoja que diré que sí. Ella me presenta la cubierta de la película, aun sonriendo.

Es la maldita película de _Vaselina_

Dios, mátame ahora.

Forzó mi más genuina, encantadora sonrisa. "Claro, hermosa. Cualquier película que te guste esta bien por mi."

"Gracias," dice sinceramente. Se mueve hacia mí, parándose en la punta de los dedos de sus pies, se estira y me da un beso en la mejilla, tomándome completamente por sorpresa. Haber aceptado ver esta película puede convertirse en la mejor decisión que he tenido que tomar hasta ahora. Mientras camina de regreso a la cocina se ríe y pregunta, "¿La has visto antes?"

"Algunas partes," le contesto con la verdad. Esta más risueña de lo normal esta noche… oh claro, la medicina. Sigo olvidándolo, aunque debería de ser muy obvio con su muñeca vendada. "¿Te duele la muñeca?" pregunto.

"Ya no." Me ve y sonríe de nuevo, por ninguna razón al parecer, o por ninguna razón que pueda determinar. Es contagioso, es linda de esta forma. Como un niño en Navidad.

"Bien."

Empieza a buscar algo en los cajones de su cocina. "¿Quieres un poco de vino ahora?"

"Quizá deberías enfriarlo un poco más," sugiero. "Acaba de soportar una hora de viaje en un auto caliente."

"De acuerdo," concuerda. Lo mete dentro del refrigerador. "¿Quieres algo más de tomar? Tengo algo de Merlot… Bud Light… Dr. Pepper y… agua."

Sonrió. "Esa es una lista muy atractiva."

Se encoge de hombros indiferente. "Normalmente tomo agua a menos que necesite relajarme, en cuyo caso el Sr. Bud y la Sra. Merlot hacen su aparición." Se ríe de nuevo, como si acabara de decir una broma muy graciosa. "¿Entonces? ¿Quieres algo?"

Niego con la cabeza. "Estaré bien."

"Como gustes," Saca una Bud Light y envuelve el dobladillo de su blusa alrededor de la tapadera para abrirla. Toma un largo sorbo.

"Ten cuidado," le advierto recordando que no le gusta que le digan que tiene que hacer. "No deberías mezclar mucho alcohol con Percocet."

"Si, Eduardo," dice riéndose.

"Bella…"

"Eduardo…" se burla, copiando mi tono de voz.

¡Esta jugando conmigo! La pequeña alimaña.

Sonrió. "¿Que voy a hacer con esa boca tuya tan ingeniosa?" reflexiono en voz alta.

"Puedo pensar en muchas cosas que puedes hacer con mi boca," contesta, sus ojos sonriendo maquiavélicamente. Me mira desde debajo de sus pestañas. Es bastante erótico y manda mi mente corriendo por la corriente. _Mierda_. ¿Realmente acaba de decir eso?

Tiene los más locos cambios de ánimo. Un momento esta estampándome la puerta en la cara y el siguiente parece que estamos a un paso de distancia de su habitación. Con ella, nunca se donde estoy parado. Es simultáneamente intrigante y frustrante.

Levanto mis cejas sugestivamente. "¿Con que si? ¿Te molestaría mostrarme?"

Se sonroja, un pequeño rasgo que he aprendido a querer. Muestra la oculta vulnerabilidad en esta usualmente peculiar y segura chica. Puedo darme cuenta que lo odia, lo que lo hace aun más atractivo para mí.

Se aclara la garganta, recuperándose. "Edward Cullen," me reprende. "Estoy empezando a creer que nunca has tenido que trabajar por nada en tu vida."

"Al contrario, Bella Swan. He trabajado muy duro por todo lo que tengo."

Me mira pensativa, su expresión imposible de leer. Eventualmente parpadea y baja la mirada. "Es bueno saberlo," dice. "¿Quieres que nos adelantemos y vayamos poniendo la película?"

No planeo ver nada de la película. Si tengo suerte voy a poder ignorarla completamente.

"Claro."

"¿Seguro que no quieres nada de tomar?" Hace un gesto hacia la cocina de nuevo, con la cerveza en la mano.

"Nah. Estoy bien."

Pone el DVD mientras yo me siento en el sofá. Se inclina hacia adelante, dándome una perfecta vista de su trasero. ¿Lo esta haciendo a propósito? Ella mira hacia atrás y me atrapa viéndola. _¡Mierda!_

"¿Ves algo que te guste?" pregunta con audacia. Yo me hago el inocente.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Oh, no hagas eso. ¡Estabas viendo mi trasero!"

Maldición. Atrapado.

"Bueno, es una linda vista," confieso. Ella pone los ojos en blanco y se mueve para sentarse a mi lado, dejándose caer en el sofá. Aun hay un buen espacio de 30 cm entre nosotros.

"Sabes," empieza, levantando el control remoto para empezar la película, "si no fueras tan atractivo patearía tu trasero por un comentario como ese."

Me toma fuera de lugar. ¿Ella piensa que soy atractivo? Es el primer cumplido real que he obtenido de ella.

"¿Entonces si fuera feo ya estaría más que lejos de aquí?" pregunto indiferente.

"Básicamente."

"¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar de la belleza interior?"

Me mira con escepticismo por el rabillo del ojo, luego se mofa.

"Claro que si," dice. "Pero te ves bien en mi sofá. Casi como un accesorio… como un elegante cojín."

"¿Me estas comparando con un cojín?" finjo ofensa.

"Un cojín _elegante_," clarifica, y de repente empieza a reírse histéricamente. Entierra su rojo rostro en una de sus _actuales_ cojines. Sé que es por el medicamento, pero no puedo evitarlo, su risa es contagiosa y me uno.

Empieza la película, luego la pausa a los dos minutos para poner la lasaña en el horno – como si no la hubiera visto ya un millón de veces – y cuando se sienta de nuevo noto que esta un poco más cerca de mi. Si muevo mi pierna a la izquierda, aunque sea un poco, va a tocar la suya. Lo intento, solo para ver que ingeniosa línea va a decirme ahora, pero para mi sorpresa se mantiene en silencio.

Vemos la película en silencio. Bella nunca mueve los ojos de la pantalla; y yo trato de no retorcerme cada vez que una canción empieza.

"No la he visto en mucho tiempo," eventualmente comenta. "¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?"

"¿Canción favorita?"

"Si. Es un musical…"

"Realmente no recuerdo como va ninguna de las canciones."

"¡No te pases!" exclama, golpeándome en la pierna. Sonrió, es muy divertida de esta forma. "No podría olvidar estas canciones ni aunque lo intentara. ¿Quieres saber mi favorita?"

"Um, claro…"

"Espera, voy a adelantarla. Luego podemos empezar desde el principio y verlas todas."

_Dios Santo_. Toma el control remoto, enfrascada en una misión, y empieza a adelantar las escenas. No podría importarme menos cual es su canción favorita de _Vaselina_. Todas son igual de horribles.

Cuando finalmente encuentra su escena presiona reproducir. Es donde todas las chicas están en ropa interior, brincando y cantando en la cama. Podría haber sido peor, para ser honesto.

Bella se endereza en su lugar y sonríe mientras empieza la canción. Froto mi barbilla para aparentar estar algo interesado.

_Maldición, debí haberme afeitado esta mañana…_

"¿Edward, estas viendo?"

Miro rápidamente. "Si," miento.

"Ve esta parte," me urge. "Es mi favorita. ¿Estas viendo? ¡Edward! ¿Estas viendo?"

"Dios, Bella, si. Estoy viendo."

De repente hace su propia interpretación de Stockard Channing, Estirando los brazos de forma dramática mientras canta a la par. "_Elvis, Elvis! Let me be! Keep that pelvis far from me!_" Estalla en carcajadas mientras termina. Muevo la cabeza, demasiado divertido.

"Creo que voy a tener que esconder el resto de tus pastillas," comento.

"Sabes que te estas divirtiendo," me reta.

"¿Segura que no quieres ver _Psycho_?"

Se pone seria. "¿No te gusta _Vaselina_? No puedo leer la mente, Edward. Tienes que decirme." Me pincha con el dedo en el costado y yo me hago para atrás. Ella jadea. "¿Eres _cosquilludo_?"

_Mierda_. "No."

Me pincha de nuevo. "¿Estas seguro?"

"Bella…"

"¿Que?" otro pinchazo. Rápidamente tomo su mano, enredo un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y la arrastro sobre mí. Ella grita sorprendida. Esta incapacitada, exactamente como quiero. "¡Edward!"

"¿Qué?" pregunto inocente, y con otro repentino movimiento esta atrapada contra el sofá y yo estoy suspendido sobre ella. La sostengo contra los cojines, atrapándola, y le pregunto en voz baja. "Creo que la pregunta relevante aquí es, ¿_tu_ eres cosquilluda, Srta. Swan?"

Su respiración se vuelve errática mientras lucha fervientemente contra mí. "¡No!" dice llena de miedo. "¡_Tregua!"_

"A mi no me diste tregua."

"No pediste una."

"Dame una buena razón de porque no debería hacer esto."

Ella aun esta debajo de mi y parece pensar al respecto. "¿Por qué eres misericordioso?" pregunta lentamente, insegura. Sus grandes ojos nunca rompen contacto con los míos. Nuestros rostros están a centímetros de distancia, nuestras narices casi tocándose. Es exactamente como la quería.

"¿Eso es lo que crees?" pregunto, mi voz peligrosamente baja. De hecho es muy divertido molestarla. Ella traga y asiente.

"Es lo que _espero_."

Me inclino hacia adelante, poniendo mis labios tan cerca de su oreja que seguramente sentirá mi aliento mientras hablo. "Bueno creo que estas tristemente equivocada." Ella se estremece y permanece en silencio. ¿Sera posible que al fin podre haber dejado sin palabras a la audaz Bella Swan?

"Bueno, creo que eres pura palabrería."

No, supongo que no.

Ataco sus costados, ganándome un grito rompe tímpanos, y ella lucha y se mueve debajo de mí hasta que se desliza fuera de mis brazos y termina en el piso con un fuerte golpe seco. No se detiene, rápidamente alejándose del lugar y golpeando la mesa de centro mientras corre hacia la cocina.

"¡Edward! ¡No se debe atacar a las mujeres de esa manera! ¿Tu mamá no te enseño buenos modales?"

Me giro en el sofá, de regreso a una posición de sentado, y trato de no fruncir el ceño mientras sus palabras mandan mi euforia de clavado al caño. Trato de no pensar en mi madre… cualquier pequeño recordatorio no es más que un lastimoso recuerdo. No es algo que quiera visitar de nuevo – no aquí, no ahora.

Trato de sonreír, enmascarando estos pensamientos. "Perdón," digo simplemente.

Me ve de forma sospechosa desde atrás de la barra de la cocina. "¿Qué te sucede?"

_Mierda._ "Nada." Tomo el control remoto desde donde esta en el piso, esperando cambiar el tema. "¿Te importa si apago esto?" Están cantando _de nuevo_. Los ojos de Bella pasan de mí a la TV, sus ojos café abriéndose.

"¡No! Se supone que la veremos desde el principio." Ella empieza a caminar hacia mí, probablemente para quitarme el control.

"¿No preferirías ver _Lost_?" propongo. "No he visto todos los episodios de la temporada cuatro."

"¿Entonces no te gusta _Vaselina_?" pregunta con sospecha.

"En realidad no."

"¿Y porque no dijiste algo?"

"Porque tu querías verla."

Pone los ojos en blanco. "Y dicen que las mujeres son complicadas." Va a tomar el control remoto de mi mano pero lo alejo, fuera de su alcance. Ella entrecierra los ojos.

"¿Vamos a ver _Lost_?" le pregunto, escondiendo el control detrás de mi espalda.

"Podría tomar eso si realmente lo quisiera, Edward," me amenaza.

"Ven y tómalo entonces."

"¿Me estas retando?"

"¿Estas aceptando mi reto?"

Me ve amenazante y yo le regreso la mirada, negándome a ceder. Luego se endereza con una nueva resolución y me toma por puta sorpresa cuando cae en mi regazo, una rodilla en cada lado de mis muslos, a horcadas sobre mí. _¡Mierda!_ Se inclina más cerca, su rostro a unos centímetros del mio, y respira, "Sera de tu mejor interés el entregarlo, Edward."

_Creo que tendré que diferir. _

Tengo una furiosa erección casi inmediatamente y ella esta sentada justo encima de ella. Quítennos la ropa y estaré a un pequeño desliz de estar posicionado dentro….

Me esta tomando todo mi autocontrol el dejar mis manos detrás de mi espalda – para mantener el control escondido. Pero tengo que saber a donde va con esto.

Trago con dificultad, tratando de no implosionar mientras se mueve aunque sea un milímetro sobre mi regazo.

"Entonces no me conoces realmente," contesto. "Difícilmente hago algo que sea de mi mejor interés."

Me sonríe. "Entonces tendría que decirte que te conozco bastante bien."

Pone sus manos en mis hombros como soporte, lentamente deslizándolas por mis brazos, sintiéndolos, y sé que esta haciéndose camino hacia el control. Mi agarre se intensifica. Se mueve en mi regazo, y por su sonrisa sabelotodo, me aventuro a decir que ella esta completamente consciente de lo que esta haciendo.

Mientras sus manos viajan más abajo por mis brazos se ve forzada a inclinarse, poniendo su rostro peligrosamente cerca del mio. Su dulce aliento pasa por mi mejilla justo en el momento en que su mano toma un lado del control. Ella jala sin tregua.

"No lo creo, Swan," digo en voz baja. "¿Realmente creíste que sería así de fácil?"

No puedo ver su rostro, esta oculto, ahora cerca de mi hombro mientras se inclina y gira su mano para tener un mejor agarre.

"Estoy dispuesta a trabajar por lo que quiero," promete.

"¿Eso es cierto?"

Su nariz de repente roza mi cuello, trazando la piel hasta que esta detrás de mi oreja, tocando la línea del cabello. Inhala profundo, su cuerpo entero levantándose hasta que su pecho se presiona contra el mio. _Santo Dios_. ¿En serio esta haciendo lo que creo que esta haciendo?

Su nariz traza a lo largo de mi mandíbula, apenas tocando, hasta que esta frente a mi de nuevo. Me ve con ojos ardientes, sus labios _tan_ cerca de los míos…

_A la mierda_.

Me inclino, esperando aclamar esos dulces labios, pero me encuentro con la suave piel de su mejilla mientras ella de repente gira su cabeza de lado. Casi instantáneamente, la alarma del horno suena. Con respiración pesada y mejillas sonrojadas Bella rápidamente se desmonta de mi regazo y corre a la cocina, murmurando, "Tengo que sacar eso."

Suspiro y arrojo el control a un lado antes de pasar mis manos por mi cabello en frustración. ¿Me esta rechazando a propósito? ¿Por qué esta haciendo esto? ¿Era así con James? Una maldita provocadora y luego-

"¿Edward, podrías venir a abrir el vino?" pregunta, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Me ve tímidamente, sus grandes, ojos café aprensivos. Con otro suspiro me levanto y ajusto mis jeans. Lo hago justo en frente de ella, sin pena, para que sepa que putas me hace y lo que me esta dejando para hacerme cargo… solo.

"Claro, Bella."


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Qué creen chicos? YA TENGO INTERNET DE NUEVO! eso me hace muy feliz porque al fin podre actualizar más seguido y espero que eso los haga felices a ustedes. Bueno llego con un nuevo capitulo de Un hombre de Apuestas, y espero que les guste. Si también eres seguidor de ORDENES MEDICAS sepan que a mas tardar mañana en la noche tendrán un nuevo capitulo! **

**Sin más los dejo leer y no olviden dejar sus REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 8<span>

Uh oh. Luce molesto. Tal vez lo lleve muy lejos. Mierda, ¿Qué hago ahora?

Aclaro mi garganta suavemente pero no parece que me haya escuchado. Esta distraído, pasando ambas manos por su cabello desordenado, y prácticamente puedo sentir su frustración radiado desde la otra habitación.

Estoy un poco nerviosa para ser perfectamente honesta. Es increíblemente sexy, tengo que admitir, pero realmente no conozco a este hombre. Nunca lo he visto relacionarse con otras personas, a menos que cuentes a nuestros meseros. Y nunca he conocido a ninguno de sus amigos, a menos que cuentes a James.

Luego, en una ola de alivio, recuerdo a Emmet. _Oh gracias a Dios_. Emmet dijo mayormente cosas buenas de Edward. Lo hizo ver como un tipo decente si no tomas en cuenta sus cualidades de mujeriego. Y por alguna extraña razón desconocida para mí, le creo a ese gigante. A Rose parece caerle bien, y confió en su juicio.

Encuentro el destapa corchos en uno de mis cajones. "Edward," digo finalmente, "¿podrías venir a abrir el vino?"

Casi espero que se levante y empiece a gritarme. ¿Qué haría si lo hace? ¿Me quedaría aquí parada absorbiéndolo todo?... ¿me disculparía?

Me siento un poco frustrada también. Esto se está volviendo demasiado complicado para mí. _Mierda, _no me voy a disculpar. Él hizo una apuesta sobre mí – por lo que a mi concierne, años de rechazo no van a compensar eso.

Se levanta y – juro sobre la torre más alta de biblias – se ajusta su erección _justo enfrente de mí_, mirándome disimuladamente mientras lo hace. Si, obviamente no está feliz.

Pero su voz es sorprendentemente tranquila.

"Claro, Bella."

Camina a la cocina y en silencio toma el destapa corchos. Cuando atrapo su mirada me encuentro con una de piedra. Me giro, sonrojándome, y me ocupo en sacar el vino del refrigerado. Él lo toma sin decir una palabra.

Maldición, este rápidamente se convirtió en el momento más incómodo de mi vida. Debí haberlo besado. Es prácticamente lo único que he pensado durante todo el fin de semana. Y besarse no es ciertamente acostarse con él – no habría daño alguno, ¿verdad?

Mientras él abre el vino saco la lasaña del horno, su delicioso olor inmediatamente invadiendo la cocina. Me distrae momentáneamente.

"Mmm. Esto huele muy bien."

Escucho el _pop_ del corcho mientras lo saca de la botella. "¿Tienes unas copas?"

Suspiro y tomo dos copas de uno de los gabinetes de arriba. Mi muñeca no me duele, pero parece que mi estado de felicidad de las pastillas se ha ido completamente. Edward ni siquiera me ve mientras toma las copas.

"¿Podrías por favor dejar de hacer eso?" finalmente demando, exasperada.

Finalmente hace contacto visual, sus ojos verdes pasivos. "¿Dejar que?"

_Si… como si no supieras. Imbécil_.

Sintiéndome envalentonada, contesto. "Si tienes algo que decirme solo dímelo."

Sirve una copa del vino y me la entrega en silencio. Quiero protestar – en este momento siento que podría tomarme toda la botella – pero tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

Me ve curioso, tomando un trago de su copa. "¿Por qué habría de estar enojado?"

¿Honestamente? "Porque te provoque una erección y no seguí adelante."

Casi se ahoga con su vino. Me alegra al fin haber obtenido una respuesta de su parte.

"¿Es eso, entonces?" pregunto amargamente, aunque no necesitarías un genio para deducirlo. _Claro_ que es eso.

Ahora luce contrariado, una mezcla de enojo, incredulidad y frustración. "¿Entonces sabias lo que estabas haciendo? ¿Todo eso-" hace un gesto hacia el sofá, "-fue apropósito?"

Maldición. Esta es ciertamente una conversación que nunca quise tener. Obviamente no estoy ni cerca de ser tan sutil como lo había pensado. No hay forma de que pueda con esto por dos semanas – estoy segura que voy a ceder, combustionar espontáneamente, o arder en llamas bajo la mirada de piedra de Edward.

La última suena preferible. A pesar de la palpable incomodidad que está en el ambiente, Edward es malditamente atractivo cuando está enojado.

Necesito hacerme la inocente – es mi última estrategia.

Bajo mi mirada en señal de derrota. "Lo siento," murmuro. "Creo que solo estoy nerviosa."

Edward suspira y pasa una mano por su cabello, causando que se pare en todas direcciones. Sin pensarlo paso la lengua por mis labios. "¿Por qué estas nerviosa, Bella?" pregunta, su voz más suave.

Es ahora o nunca. "Supongo que todo esto es un poco rápido para mí. Solo nos hemos conocido por unos días…"

"No estoy tratando de forzarte a hacer algo que no quieras hacer. ¿Sabes eso, verdad?" mantengo mis ojos mirando el piso, pero de repente pone un dedo bajo mi barbilla, forzándome a levantar la mirada. Sus ojos verdes me ven arrepentido. "Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Es solo…" suspira frustrado. "Un momento estas sobre mí, respirando en mi cuello, y el siguientes estas corriendo a la cocina. Estoy empezando a tener señales mezcladas de estos cambios de ánimos – no puedo ponerme al corriente."

Asiento – supongo que he estado corriendo muy fría y caliente con él. Esperaría una reacción similar de cualquier hombre. Y por supuesto Edward ya era extraordinariamente presumido, dudo que haya tenido este problema antes. Probablemente no sabe que pensar.

"Lo siento," suspiro. Me siento un poco idiota ahora. Parece que me estoy enviando señales mezcladas a mí misma.

Frunce el ceño. "No hiciste nada malo, Bella."

"Estoy mandando señalas mezcladas."

"¿Entonces qué quieres? Solo dímelo."

Le sonrió. "Sabes que nunca es tan fácil con las mujeres."

Él sonríe y es un alivio ver su sonrisa de nuevo. "Obviamente."

"¿Qué es lo que _tú_ quieres, Edward?" lo reto, preguntándome cuanto va a revelar. Aún tiene su dedo en mi barbilla, pasa su pulgar por mi mejilla y con su característica sonrisa, contesta,

"A ti."

Maldición, hace que sea difícil respirar cuando se pone así. Realmente debería venir con una etiqueta de advertencia o algo.

"¿Cómo me quieres?" pruebo.

"Como sea que pueda tenerte."

"No soy de esas chicas que lo dan todo en la primera cita, sabes."

"Estoy muy consciente de eso Bella, viendo como esta es nuestra tercera cita. Y no estoy tratando de presionarte a 'darlo todo', como te gusta llamarlo." Me quedo en silencio mientras lucho por una respuesta que no vaya a revelar que se algo sobre la apuesta. Mueve su mano de mi barbilla y acomoda un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja. "Ahora dime algo que _tú_ quieras, Bella."

¿Algo que _yo_ quiera? La verdad sale de mis labios antes de que pueda detenerla.

"Confianza."

No confió en Edward, así de sencillo. Es agradable, atractivo, encantador… y no digno de confianza. ¿Cuántos corazones se han destrozado en sus manos? No quiero saberlo.

Él parpadea, examinando mi rostro. Me pregunto que está buscando - ¿Qué pensamientos están encerrados en sus ojos? ¿Revele demasiado? Mi corazón empieza a golpear mis costillas mientras espero su respuesta…

"Confianza," repite. Su mano cae a su costado. "¿No confías en mí?"

_No_. "No lo sé."

No luce enojado u ofendido. Luce… ¿arrepentido? ¿Es posible que se sienta culpable por lo que está haciendo?

"Siento mucho que sientas eso, Bella," dice. Noto que no trata de persuadirme. Él sabe que no confió en él, y sin embargo se resigna con este hecho.

Por qué no es digno de confianza… y él lo sabe.

Se toma toda su copa de un solo trago y luego se sirve otra. Lo miro atentamente, analizando cada movimiento, antes de moverme para sacar unos platos de la alacena. Mis pensamientos son un completo lio. Por un lado, una gran parte – _masiva_ – quiero saltar sobre él y aprovecharme de este dios antes de que se vaya. Sé que no estará aquí para siempre. Pero luego mi lado racional está haciendo señas de precaución, urgiéndome a que me aleje antes de salir herida.

No soy virgen, pero tengo moral. No me acuesto con hombres solo por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Necesito confianza y compromiso.

Saco un cuchillo y Edward corta la lasaña en silencio. Todo es incómodo de nuevo. No sé qué decir para mejorar la situación. Opto por algo pequeño.

"Podemos ver _Lost_:"

Me sonríe amablemente, sirviendo un pedazo de lasaña en un plato. "_Grease_ está bien."

"Me gusta más _Lost_. Y dijiste que no te gustaba _Grease."_

Se encoge de hombros. "En realidad no."

"De acuerdo. A ambos nos gusta _Lost_. Eso tiene más sentido."

"Claro, Bella. Pero lo que tú quieras ver está bien."

"¡Edward!" alzo la voz, él se asusta. "Deja de decir cosas solo para complacerme. Porque en este momento _eso_ no me complace."

Edward luce confundido al principio, luego sonríe. "¿Preferirías que discutiera todas tus decisiones?"

"Preferiría que tuvieras tu propia opinión."

"Traje las películas de terror ¿o no?"

"Si, y yo vete esas. Ahora tu puedes vetar algo."

"Entonces veto _Grease_."

"Bien, entonces sugiero _Lost_."

"Pensé que yo había sugerido _Lost_."

Sonrió. "Eres muy bueno en esto de discutir, sabes."

"Eso no es lo único para lo que soy bueno." El me guiña y yo jadeo.

"¡Pervertido! ¿Alguna vez piensas en otra cosa?"

"A veces," responde. Aun sonríe maquiavélicamente. Pongo mis ojos en blanco, tratando de no sonreír, y me dirijo al sofá.

"Vamos a comer en la sala." Edward me ve de forma peculiar pero me sigue. "¿Qué?" pregunto a la defensiva. "¿Qué tiene de malo comer en la sala?"

"No dije nada," Edward rápidamente me asegura.

"Pero estabas pensando algo."

"No, no lo estaba."

"Claro que sí."

"Claro que no."

"El sofá es el asiento más cómodo en la mayoría de las casas, ¿sabías? Tiene más sentido comer ahí cuando solo son pocas personas." Me siento y me pongo cómoda, poniendo la manta sobre mi regazo. Edward se sienta a mi lado, tan cerca que nuestras piernas se tocan. No me molesta – me encanta tocarlo. No puedo esperar para subirme a su regazo de nuevo…

_Oh mierda_. ¿Acabo de pensar _de nuevo_? Realmente necesito dejar de pensar de esta forma.

"¿Quieres que ponga el DVD?" Edward pregunta.

"¡Oh sí!" exclamo. Lo había olvidado por completo. "Adelante."

Veo su trasero mientras se para frente al centro de entretenimiento, justo como él lo hizo. No me molestaron sus acciones – de hecho me dieron un shot de confianza. ¿Y cómo puedo sentirme ofendida cuando estoy sentada aquí, viéndolo sin vergüenza y – para ser honesta – imaginándolo desnudo?

¿Cuándo demonios desarrolle estas oleadas de hormonas? ¿En verdad Edward tiene ese poder sobre mí?

Empieza el programa en el primer episodio y lo vemos en cómodo silencio. Esta sentado cerca de nuevo, nuestras piernas apenas tocándose. Estoy completamente distraída mientras recuerdo como se sintió estar sentada en su regazo, su obvio bulto presionado contra mí, mientras sentí sus firmes, tonificados brazos e inhale su deliciosa esencia…

Edward me pregunta algo y no me doy cuenta. "¿Perdón?" murmuro.

"Te pregunte que pensabas de los recién llegados."

"¿Quiénes?" me toma un segundo darme cuenta que está hablando del show. "¡Oh! Si, se ven bien supongo." Me ve de forma extraña. "¿Qué?"

"¿Estas siquiera viendo el programa? Pareces distraída."

"Um, estoy bien," murmuro. "Mi muñeca me duele un poco." El dolor está empezando a volver, entonces no es una completa mentira.

"¿La has puesto en hielo últimamente?"

"Ya no está hinchada…"

"Dame," dice, ofreciéndome su mano. "Déjame verla." Pongo mi mano vendada en la suya y el quita el seguro y empieza a quitar el vendaje. No puedo pensar en otra cosa excepto la sensación de sus manos en mí, aunque solo este tocando mi brazo.

Pone las vendas de lado cuando termina. Mi mano esta toda arrugada y asquerosa por el vendaje – casi estoy un poco avergonzada para dejarlo verla. Pero luego la pone en su regazo y empieza a frotarla suavemente, sus caricias suaves y divinas… y no me puedo alejar. No quiero. Mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar un poco y él se ríe.

"¿Eso se siente bien?"

_No me digas_, pienso, e inmediatamente me regaño porque maldición tengo una gran boca. Gracias a dios mi filtro verbal funciona ocasionalmente.

"Se siente divino," digo a cambio. _Diré lo que quieras que diga…solo no te detengas…_

"¿Quieres que frote tu espalda?"

Mi cuerpo entero se tensa y me pongo en estado híper alerta – maldición sí, quiero que frote mi espalda. Quiero estas manos sobre mí. ¿Pero es realmente una buena idea?

"Um, no lo sé…"

"No muerdo, Bella. Lo prometo," dice, sonriendo. Me sonrojo al imaginarlo mordiéndome…oh Dios. Si solo supiera…

"Bueno, de acuerdo. Por qué no. ¡Pero no voy a quitarme la blusa!" le digo con un dedo amenazador, retándolo a que me discuta. Pone los ojos en blanco.

"Nunca te lo pedí. Ven, siéntate frente a mí."

Abre sus piernas en el sofá y golpea el asiento, invitándome a sentarme entre ellas. Mierda, estoy a punto de sentarme entre sus piernas, y por alguna razón no puedo llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

Me siento en el lugar lentamente – con cuidado – para no parecer muy ansiosa. Tan pronto estoy en posición Edward empieza a tomar mi cabello y a pasarlo sobre mi hombro derecho. La sensación de sus dedos rozando mi espalda causa un escalofrió.

"¿Tienes frio?" me pregunta suavemente.

"No, estoy bien," le aseguro. Más que bien, de hecho. Luego sus manos toman mis hombros y empieza a masajear. No hay palabras para describir la divina sensación que sigue. Mis ojos ruedan dentro de mi cabeza y estoy tan agradecida de que no pueda ver mi rostro.

Gimo un poco mientras el empieza a atacar con maestría los lugares correctos. Edward se ríe una vez, pero para este punto realmente no me importa. En todo lo que me puedo concentrar es en lo bien que se sienten sus manos… y el hecho de que no ha tratado, ni una vez, en hacer alguna escurridiza movida. Me pregunto si realmente se siente culpable…

No estoy lo suficientemente cerca para sentirlo, pero apuesto que tiene una erección. Rápido rectifico la situación al deslizarme un poco para atrás, justo contra su pecho. Su cuerpo completo se tensa contra el mío y sus manos se detienen en sus hombros. Incluso deja de respirar.

Y si, tiene una erección. Una muy grande, por cómo se siente.

"Bella," dice, su tono en advertencia y un poco tenso. "Estas haciendo esto muy difícil para mí."

Farfullo una rápida disculpa y me deslizo hacia delante de nuevo. Al menos resolví mi pequeño misterio, lo que era lo único que quería lograr en primer lugar.

"Dios," dice entre dientes. "¿Estas tratando de provocarme?"

"Solo estaba tratando de ponerme más cómoda," miento usando mi voz inocente. Sus manos empiezan a masajear de nuevo. "Mmmm. Eso se siente muy bien."

"¿Segura que no quieres quitarte la blusa?" pregunta jugando.

"Si, Eduardo, estoy segura." Pongo los ojos en blanco aunque no me pueda ver.

"Hmm… me está empezando a gustar cuando me llamas Eduardo.

"¿En serio?" Sorprendida, me giro para verlo. Esta sonriendo, sus ojos verdes con un brillo de humor. "Eso es bueno, porque no planeaba dejar de hacerlo."

"Lo sé, Bella," me asegura, empujando mis hombros para voltearme hacia la pared de nuevo. _Lost_ se terminó, el menú principal está repitiéndose una y otra vez. "¿Entonces puedo inventar un ridículo apodo para ti?"

"No eres tan ingenioso," bufó. Sus manos se detienen en mis hombros.

"¿Con que no?"

"Solo estoy bromeando, Edward. Tranquilo."

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" reflexiona. Sus manos hacen su magia por mis hombros, a través de mi columna y peligrosamente cerca de mis lados cosquilludos – Me retuerzo como si me hubieran mordido y ni siquiera ha hecho nada. "¿Qué sucede?" pregunta haciéndose el inocente. Demasiado inocente.

"No te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo, Edward, o te juro que te vas a arrepentir."

"No tengo idea de que estabas hablando, Swan. Solo te estoy dando el mejor masaje de tu vida aquí…"

"¿Tu arrogancia cubre todas las áreas?" Me muevo de sus piernas y vuelvo a mi lado del sofá. Solo puedo soportar pequeñas dosis de este hombre tocando mi cuerpo antes de que vaya a combustionar espontáneamente.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso? No soy arrogante," dice. Luce ofendido. No me importa en lo más mínimo – _alguien_ necesita desinflar su ego un poco. No parece como que alguien vaya a hacerlo.

"Fuiste lo suficiente arrogante como para pensar que me acostaría contigo en – oh, veamos – la tercera cita," lo reto.

"Eso no es poco razonable," rápidamente discute.

"¡Mierda!"

"Da la casualidad que sé que tu amiga Rose durmió con Emmet incluso antes de ir a una cita."

_Mierda_. ¿Cómo sabe él eso? Maldita Rose y sus piernas fáciles.

"¿Emmet te dijo eso?" pregunto atónita.

"No tuvo que hacerlo. Ella estuvo con él todo el día y nunca salieron de su casa."

Me cruzo de brazos y bufo. "Eso no significa nada."

"¿Le has preguntado?"

"Eso es platica de chicas – también conocido como nada de tu incumbencia."

Él solo me sonríe, ¡el pequeño diablillo! "Te lo dije." Yo frunzo el ceño.

Lo regaño "Bueno sucede que yo soy un poco más tradicional. Y el domingo ni siquiera debería contar como una cita, considerando que la mayor parte del tiempo la pase en la sala de emergencias."

"Corrección – en ese caso, el domingo debe de contar como _dos_ citas."

"¿Por qué estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo?"

"Porque me llamaste arrogante."

"Bueno, eres arrogante."

"¿Quieres volver a empezar esa conversación?"

Nos vemos el uno al otro seriamente, ambos prácticamente retándonos justo aquí en el sofá. Luego, simultáneamente, rompemos en risa.

Es igualmente jodido y gracioso.

Cuando nos recuperamos del ataque de risa le ofrezco empezar otro episodio de _Lost_ pero Edward lo rechaza educadamente.

"Tengo que manejar de regreso a Olympia esta noche," explica. "Probablemente debería irme."

"Oh, de acuerdo. Bueno te acompaño hasta abajo." Me levanto y me muevo para ponerme los zapatos.

"No tienes que hacerlo, Bella."

"_Quiero_ hacerlo."

"¿Entonces quién te acompañaría de regreso?"

Entorno los ojos. "Por favor, Edward. Camino por aquí yo sola todo el tiempo."

"Realmente no deberías, sabes. No es seguro."

"Este es uno de los apartamentos más seguros de Seattle. Voy a estar bien."

"¿Realmente no dejas que otros se salgan con la suya, verdad?" pregunta bromeando.

Sonrió. "Nop."

Venda de nuevo mi muñeca y usamos el elevador aunque mi apartamento está en el tercer piso. No hay nadie más alrededor; el elevador es silencioso y cerrado e íntimo. Ni siquiera nos vemos mientras descendemos. ¿Qué es lo que tienen estas cosas que hacen que la tensión sexual aumente?

Mientras salimos pregunto casualmente, "¿Debería esperar más visitas sorpresa esta semana?"

Él sonríe. "¿No la disfrutaste?"

"No, si lo hice."

"Me gusta verte, Bella. Tengo que ver cómo va el trabajo esta semana. Si está muy ocupada probablemente no podre venir."

Asiento, esperando no lucir tan decepcionada como me siento. Es extraño como es que ya disfruto de su compañía. Me pregunto si el siente una minúscula parte de lo mismo o si está ansioso de deshacerse de mí. Él parece disfrutar nuestras pequeñas citas – al menos cuando no lo estoy rechazando – pero eso podría ser todo un acto.

¿Por qué, oh porque tenías que ser un mujeriego, Edward?

Pero supongo que si no hubiera hecho la apuesta nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. O tal vez lo hubiéramos hecho, si existiera la posibilidad de que él aun frecuentara esos lugares y se me acercara en circunstancias normales. ¿Hubiera hecho todo esto sin la apuesta de por medio?

Pero no tiene punto mortificarse por los "qué tal si". Es lo que es y punto.

Suspiro.

"Bueno, me divertí esta noche," digo. Hemos llegado a la entrada – me imagino que probablemente no le gustaría que lo acompañe hasta su auto. "Gracias por venir a visitar. Y por la lasaña – estaba deliciosa."

Se gira para verme con una sonrisa de lado. "Me divertí también. Y perdón por lo de antes – estaba siendo un imbécil."

Me encojo de hombros, indiferente. "Lo eras, pero supongo que viene con la arrogancia." Sonrió para que sepa que estoy bromeando. El frunce el ceño**.**

"¿Vas a empezar con eso de nuevo, eh?"

"No esta noche," finjo un bostezo y lo empujó hacia la puerta. "Estoy cansada. Necesitas irte." Lo corro y él se ríe.

"Ya veo. ¿Ansiosa de deshacerte de mí de repente?"

"Algo de eso. Tengo como 10 episodios más para ver. Va a ser una larga noche."

Él sonríe. "Buena suerte con eso."

"Gracias."

"Dulces sueños, Bella. Hablamos pronto."

Con un rápido beso en la mejilla se gira para irse y me regaño mentalmente. Parece que mi mente está dividida, en medio de una guerra – una parte, la sexualmente reprimida, está molesta y luchando por abrirse camino hacia la libertad. Parece que solo el ver a Edward la ha despertado de varios años de hibernación.

El otro lado, que es mucho más racional, está ahora sosteniendo múltiples señales de advertencia en cada mano, agitándolas de forma histérica, tratando de atrapar mi atención.

Es una decisión muy difícil, pero mi lado racional tiene razón – necesito escucharlo a él. ¿Pero tal vez si le doy a la sexualmente reprimida una pequeña probada se ira?

La zorra dentro de mí, controlada por el lado sexualmente reprimido sin duda, grita antes de que pueda detenerla. "¡Edward, espera!"

Edward se gira para verme, ambas cejas arqueadas en confusión. Salgo y camino hacia él.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunta, preocupado.

Muevo la cabeza. "Nada," le aseguro. "Es solo que – debí haber hecho esto antes. Me la pase muy bien, Edward." Y con eso dicho tomo su playera, jalándolo hacia mí, y capturando sus labios con los míos. Sus sorprendidos ojos verdes brillan en la oscuridad, pero rápidamente gana control de la situación y los cierra; sus manos enredándose alrededor de mi espalda y me jala contra su pecho. Mis manos hacen lo que han estado rogado desde que conocí a Edward… deslizarse por su pecho, sintiendo cada firme centímetro, y finalmente deteniéndose en su suave cabello.

Parto mis labios y Edward toma total ventaja, su lengua abriéndose paso de forma experta para acariciar la mía. Gimo, rodeada de sus caricias y su maravilloso olor, en un trance. Mis dedos se curvan en mis zapatos. El beso es bastante…apasionado… y cuando eventualmente se aleja me deja sin aliento y débil, como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Es bastante apasionado. Nunca había tenido un beso que fuera tan… _intenso_.

Edward esta tan corto de aliento como yo, lo que me hace sentir un poco mejor. Pero me sonrojo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, avergonzada por lanzarme sobre él de esa forma.

"Bueno, eso_ fue_ algo," dice, sonriendo alegremente

Algo, en verdad.

Espero no haber cometido un terrible error. Necesito consultarlo con Rose…oh, Dios, no va a estar feliz por esto. Pero no me acosté con él. ¡_No hice nada malo!_ ¿Qué tiene de malo el querer que un hombre guapo te bese de vez en cuando?

Necesito salir de aquí, pronto. Puedo sentir un completo ataque de pánico formándose.

"Gracias de nuevo, Edward," digo, mi rostro ardiendo. Me paro en la punta de mis pies y lo beso una vez más, brevemente - ¿Por qué putas no? Prácticamente tuvimos un duelo de lenguas en el estacionamiento por cinco minutos. Un pequeño beso no hará daño. "Maneja con cuidado. Tengo que irme."

Me giro y me alejo lentamente, esperando prevenir todos los cambios de humor de los que hablo antes. Toma cada onza de autocontrol el no salir corriendo como si el mismo diablo me estuviera persiguiendo


	9. Chapter 9

**Perdon por la tandanza del capitulo, pero ayer tuve problemas con Fanfiction y pues al final era dia del padre y no pude terminar el capitulo temprano. Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien este fin de semana!**

**Puede que durante la semana suba el capitulo 10, porque este es muy corto pero el que sigue es muy LARGO lo prometo :) bueno los dejo chicos para que puedan leer. **

**Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Twilight le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a mybluesky. **

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo Nueve<span>

Tomo las escaleras y una vez que estoy fuera del campo visual de Edward corro los tres pisos hacia mi apartamento, tratando de calmando algo de la ansiedad. Para cuando llego a mi apartamento el lado racional ha tomado el control y ahora está preocupado por Rose. De repente no estoy tan segura que decirle del beso sea una buena idea. Mierda. ¿Qué hago? Necesito decirle a _alguien_.

A la mierda, necesito decirle. Ella y Emmet sabrán que hacer. ¿Está con él ahora? Levanto el teléfono y marco. Va directo a su buzón de voz, lo que provoca que deje el mensaje más furioso, psicótico y lleno de pánico conocido por la humanidad.

"Maldita sea, Rose, ¡Necesito que contestes tu maldito teléfono! ¿No te das cuenta que estoy teniendo una crisis aquí? Bájate de las pelotas de Emmet por _dos segundos_ y apoya a tu maldita amiga _¡Mierda!_," digo colgando el teléfono de golpe, mi pecho subiendo y bajando por mi mini maratón al subir las escaleras. Nadie puede decir que no me ejercite hoy.

Necesito relajarme. Necesito…ooohh, ¡vino! Tomo la botella de Pinot Noir de la barra y me empino lo que queda directo de la botella.

De repente mi celular empieza a sonar y lo tomo de la barra. Es Rose, gracias a dios.

"¿Cuál mierdas es tu problema?" dice tan pronto contesto. "Estaba usando el puto baño. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué mierdas está pasando? ¿Estas lastimada?" Se está alterando completamente. Muy bien hecho Bella. Si hay una forma de empeorar una situación es casi seguro yo puedo encontrarla.

"No, no estoy herida," rápidamente le aseguro.

"¿Entonces porque putas fue todo el escandalo? Casi me hago mierda en los pantalones acá. ¿Aun estas con Edward?"

"¿Cómo sabes que estaba con Edward?"

"Emmet me dijo… ¡_mierda! _¿Te acostaste con él?"

"¡No!"

"No me mientas, Bella Marie Swan…"

"¡No me acosté con él! Yo solo…" casi me causa dolor decirlo. "Puedequeloahayabesado." Las palabras salen corriendo de mi boca en un murmullo.

"¿Tu qué? ¿Dijiste que lo besaste?"

"Um, sí."

Deja salir un respiro de alivio. "Oh."

"¿Oh?"

"Un beso no es tan malo."

"¿No lo es?"

Hace una pausa. "¿Estas _segura _que no te acostaste con él?" demanda.

"¡Sí! Estoy segura."

"¿Entonces porque putas estas toda alterada?"

"¡Lo _bese_, Rose!"

"¿Y?"

"¡Y!"

"¡Un beso no es _nada_! ¿Alguna vez has jugado a la botella? ¿Siete minutos en el cielo?"

Ella no entiende. "Este no fue un beso del tipo del juego de la botella, Rose."

"Bueno, ¿eso fue todo lo que hicieron?"

"Si… ¿Qué otra cosa pudimos haber hecho?"

Puedo imaginarla poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras bufa en el recibidor. "Muchas cosas. ¿Ambos estaban completamente vestidos?"

"Sí."

"Bien. ¿Dónde estaban cuando paso?"

"Afuera. Lo acompañe a su auto."

"Oh… ¿un beso de despedida entonces?"

"Si…"

"Bueno eso no es nada."

"¿Estas segura?"

"Absolutamente."

"¿Entonces no hay daño en hacerlo otra vez?" pregunto esperanzada.

"¡Bella!" me advierte. "¿Fue _tan_ bueno?"

Hay un poco de lasaña de sobra. Le pongo la tapadera y la meto al refrigerador, suspirando. "Fue más que bueno."

"No hay nada de malo con besarse, Bella," me asegura. "Me encantaría algo de eso. Y no es parte de la apuesta, así que no es como que lo estás dejando ganar. ¿Pero Bella?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Solo tengo cuidado, de acuerdo? Chicos como el son… peligrosos para chicas como tú."

"¿Chicas como yo?" estoy un poco ofendida.

"Chicas buenas," rápidamente clarifica. "Chicas agradables. Chicas que se respetan."

Tan ofendida como me gustaría estar, tiene razón. Soy una buena chica. No salgo de fiesta, no consumo drogas, o me acuesto por ahí. Tengo un trabajo estable al que nunca he faltado. Mi único vicio es una ocasional mala palabra… o varias. Pero eso es culpa de Rose, ella saca el marinero que llevo dentro.

Hombres como Edward Cullen no van por chicas como yo. Es increíblemente sexy, rico, y seguro de sí mismo. Puede besar como nadie. Hace que sienta cosas en mi estómago que nunca ninguna otra persona ha logrado que sienta.

Y tengo que disfrutarlo mientras dure, porque no va a estar para siempre.

Con la aprobación de Rose se me ocurre una gran idea.

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo, mientras hago fila en un local para comprar mi comida, le mando un mensaje a Emmet.

_¿Podrías darme la dirección de Edward en Olympia? Gracias – B_

Un par de minutos después me contesta el mensaje, y continuamos esto mientras camino hacia mi oficina.

_¿Para qué?- Em_

_Estoy pensando en sorprenderlo esta noche. – B_

_¿En serio? ¿Qué estas planeando? Escúpelo Swan. – Em_

_Por cierto se lo que hiciste anoche. – Em_

_¿De qué mierdas estás hablando? – B_

_Rose me conto todo, cariño. Puedes despedirte de tu vida privada. Oh, y también estoy almorzando con Edward en este momento. – Em_

_MIERDA ¿sabe que estás hablando conmigo? – B_

_Mantén las bragas en su lugar. No, no lo sabe. – Em_

_¿Están hablando de mí? – B_

_Puede ser. – Em_

_¿Y? ¿Qué mierda está diciendo? – B_

_Dice que prácticamente estabas rogándole que te cogiera justo ahí en la calle. – Em_

_¡¿ES EN SERIO? – B_

_¡Jajajá! No, lo acabo de inventar. – Em_

_Idiota. Casi mato a un niño con un chorro de mayonesa en mi ataque de furia. – B_

_¡Eso hubiera sido genial! Pero en verdad pienso que esta sintiendo algo de remordimiento. – Em_

_¿Por el beso? – B_

_Por la apuesta, duh. – Em_

_Bien. Debe de sentir remordimiento. ¿Sabe que sabes? – B_

_No. – Em_

_Bien. ¿Están en Olympia? – B_

_Si, día tranquilo en el trabajo. – E_

_Oh, de acuerdo. Dirección, por favor. – B_

_TENGO que saber que estas planeando. – Em_

_¿Por qué? Estoy segura que te enteraras de cualquier detalle de mi vida a través de Rose de todas formas. – B_

_Cierto, pero tal vez me gustaría proveer los detalles por primera vez. – Em _

_Muy tarde, ella ya sabe. – B_

_¡¿QUÉ? – Em_

_Muahaha. Tú apestas, ya perdiste, las mujeres son lo mejor, ahora dame la dirección. – B_

_No con esa actitud. – Em_

_No me hagas ir por ella – B_

_¿Has conseguido ya un gato? – Em_

_No. Estás locos si piensas que voy a comprar un gato para esto. – B_

_¿Por qué no? Es una buena idea – Em_

_¿Qué voy a hacer con el animal cuando todo esto termine? Voy a estar atrapada con un gato apestoso. – B_

_Pon un anuncio en el periódico – Em_

_No.- B_

_¡HAZLO!- Em_

_¡NO! – B_

_Edward tiene razón, eres una perra. – Em_

_¡¿QUÉ? – B_

_Jajajá, mierda eres DEMASIADO fácil. – Em_

_No eres gracioso. – B_

_¿Ni siquiera un poco? – Em_

_No. Ahora dame la dirección y molesta a alguien más. – B_

_¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Estas planeando algo de duelo de lenguas? – Em_

_Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Y quiero cocinarle una cena… en su casa. – B_

_¿Una cena sorpresa? – Em_

_Sí. – B_

_Solo te la voy a dar si prometes que vas a molestarle un poco más. – Em_

_Duh. – B_

_Necesita un poco de duelo de lenguas, también. Se está sintiendo un poco deprimido en este momento. – Em_

_Doble duh. B_

_1405 Desoto Drive – Em_

_Muchas gracias, amable señor. – B_

_Dale infierno, mi señora. – Em_

**EPOV**

Emmet ya nos consiguió una mesa en _The Bread Peddler_ para el almuerzo. Me deslizo en el asiento frente a él e inmediatamente tomo el menú. Noto dos botellas de cerveza, una aun llena, puesta en la mesa.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto incrédulo.

"Uh, _Mich Ultra_. ¿Qué putas parece?" pregunta, viéndome raro, como si estuviera loco.

"Estoy trabajando, Em. No puedo tomar cerveza."

"Tú eres el jefe. Puedes hacer lo que quieres."

"No funciona de esa forma."

"Claro que sí. Si no, ¿Cuál es el punto?"

La mesera me ve llegar y viene para tomar nuestra orden. Inmediatamente ordeno agua y Emmet pone los ojos en blanco mientras ella se va.

"Nadie se ha puesto ebrio por una pequeña cerveza," protesta.

"Si, bueno." No quiero ofrecer más que eso. Él toma la botella de mi lado de la mesa y le da un largo trago, tomándose casi la mitad de su contenido. La mesera regresa con mi agua justo cuando el suelta un quedo eructo – desde las profundidades del estómago. Es asqueroso. La mesera frunce el ceño en su dirección y toma un paso hacia atrás, probablemente asustada de que el olor vaya a llegar hasta ella.

Emmet se recupera y baja la botella. "Perdón," dice, recordando sus modales. No luce avergonzado. El maldito nunca lo está.

"Um, está bien," dice la mesera, sonrojándose lo suficiente por los tres. Inmediatamente me recuerda a Bella y sonrió un poco por el recuerdo. "¿Están listos para ordenar?"

Ambos asentimos, cuando terminamos ella se va de nuevo, sin tratar de quedarse más tiempo cerca de la mesa. Otro mesero sirve nuestro pan y Emmet toma una gran pieza, viéndome curioso mientras mastica.

Soy el primero en hablar de nuevo. "¿Entonces cómo van las cosas con Rosalie?"

Sus ojos se iluminan con la simple mención de su nombre. Es de conocimiento público que Emmet tuvo una o dos novias, pero nunca se ha movido tan rápido antes. Usualmente salen una o dos veces antes de que siquiera empiece a mencionársela a alguien.

"¡Las cosas van geniales!" alardea. "Salimos a cenar la noche del lunes, después del trabajo, y realmente me la pase muy bien."

"¿Estas sorprendido?"

Frunce el ceño mientras debate mi pregunta, ambos codos en la mesa mientras toma otro trago de su cerveza.

"No, no exactamente. Es solo un poco… extraño, supongo. Porque usualmente las chicas que conozco o son tigres en la cama sin nada de sustancia – nada de intelecto – o son grandes conversadoras, y muy inteligentes, pero es como tener sexo con una Betty Inflable."

Bufó. "Porque tu sabrías eso."

Hace un gesto despectivo. "Lo que sea. Sabes lo que quiero decir. Rosalie es la primera chica que he conocido en años que tiene el paquete completo. En serio, creo que estoy enamorado."

"¿No te has hincado en una rodilla, verdad?" pregunto, arqueando una ceja en su dirección

"Mierda no. No soy el maldito Nicolás Cage por dios. Diablos, necesito al menos una semana."

Casi me ahogo con el pedazo de pan. "¿Pero lo estás pensando entonces?" Solo ha conocido a esta chica por cuatro días… la misma cantidad de tiempo que yo he conocido a Bella. No puedo ni siquiera pensar en estar casado en este momento.

Hace otro gesto despectivo con la mano. "Lo sabrás cuando lo sepa."

Pero no lo está negando. Eso es definitivamente algo. Pero no es como si Emmet sea alguien que huye de los compromisos – no, él es mejor que eso.

Él mueve su atención a mí. "¿Qué hay sobre ti y Bella?" pregunta, levantando la mirada de su pan con curiosidad. Está esperando mi respuesta con entusiasmo, sus ojos azules danzando bajo su propia broma interna. No entiendo el cambio de ánimo, pero dejo mi curiosidad para mí.

Me encojo de hombros con indiferencia. "¿Qué con nosotros?"

"¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?"

"Nada…"

"Mierda. Este es el mayor periodo de tiempo que te he visto pasarlo con una chica. ¿Al fin estas sentando cabeza o algo?"

"No." Mi respuesta es contundente y con un dejo de broma.

"¿Qué es entonces? ¿No te lo está dando?" parece que trata de suprimir una sonrisa. ¿Por qué este maldito piensa que es tan divertido?

"No, no es eso," murmuro, poniéndome más incómodo. "Y solo la he conocido por cuatro días…"

"¿Sabes su nombre?" interrumpe. Estoy desconcertado por la pregunta.

"Claro. Es Bella."

"Entonces sabes más de ella que de la mayoría de las mujeres que te acuestas."

Estoy un poco sorprendido por su acusación, pero antes de que pueda contestar, nuestra mesera interrumpe al poner nuestra comida frente a nosotros. Se va para traerle a Emmet otra cerveza. El inmediatamente empieza a comer como si nada de la conversación hubiera tomado lugar.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" pregunto rápidamente. Levanta la mirada de su comida sin tener idea de lo que hablo.

"¿Qué?"

"Que no recuerdo nombres de las chicas. Recuerdo nombres." Eso es parcialmente una mentira. Recuerdo _algunos_ nombres – pero francamente, hay algunos nombres que ni siquiera me aprendí para empezar. ¿Esas chicas recuerdan mi nombre siquiera?

Todo lo que hacemos, la chica lo quiere tanto como yo. No las presiono. Usualmente, ni siquiera inicio yo las cosas. No soy el único culpable.

"¿El nombre de quién recuerdas?" me pregunta curioso.

Inmediatamente digo, "Lauren."

Aparentemente esta respuesta no es lo suficientemente buena. "Eso es solo porque te la has cogido más de una vez."

"¿Y?"

"Y ella no cuenta."

La mesera regresa con la cerveza de Emmet. Cuando se va bufo agitado. "Lo que sea."

"¿Por qué te estas poniendo tan a la defensiva?" Emmet pregunta desafiándome. "Nunca te ha importado antes"

Suspiro con fuerza. La respuesta a esa pregunta está realmente perdida en mí. Pero hablar con Bella – toda la conversación sobre 'la confianza' – realmente me hizo ver lo imbécil que estoy siendo con ella. Otras chicas lo quieren tanto como yo. Pero ella quiere más. Ella no está buscando un rápido acostón y ella no me busco. Ella es la víctima, yo soy el predador.

Esta es solo otra forma en que James ha arruinado mi vida. Si pierdo la apuesta, estoy jodido. Si gano entonces habré jodido a Bella – literal y retóricamente.

Parte de esto es la culpa de Emmet. Si no me hubiera arrastrado al club entonces nada de esto hubiera pasado. Si no hubiera pasado los primeros cuatro shots de whisky por mi garganta hubiera tenido un maldito pensamiento racional esa noche. Lo veo, al maldito

Quiero decirle de la apuesta, tener la opinión de otra persona. Pero tiene una boca muy grande y le diría Rosalie todo al respecto antes de que termine el día. Y Rosalie estaría loca si no le dice a Bella.

Tal vez debería terminas las cosas con Bella ahora. Tal vez dejar que James gane no sea lo peor del mundo… bueno, eso no es cierto, viendo cómo es posible que pase los siguientes veinte años en prisión por asesinato. Solo la idea de que él gane pone un sabor amargo en mi boca. Pero la idea de él perdiendo, y lo que podría significar para Alice, me llena de una cálida sensación de alivio.

Nunca me he sentido tan en conflicto.

Suspiro, mi apetito ha desaparecido de repente. "Tal vez debería terminar con Bella."

Los ojos de Emmet se abren por la sorpresa. "¿Qué?"

"Con Bella. Tal vez debería dejar de verla."

Emmet no tiene idea de mi razonamiento – nunca lo va a entender.

"Pero pensé que te gustaba." Su voz es casi un quejido.

_Exacto, Emmet. Por qué me gusta. Si fuera una persona terrible tal vez no me importaría el lastimarla. _

"Es una chica agradable, Em. Y sabes que yo no estoy hecho para las relaciones." Sin mencionar que ella, inevitablemente, sabrá de la apuesta algún día. ¿Entonces qué? Probablemente quiera matarme. Esa idea me hace estremecer.

"¿Te gusta o no?" dice sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

"Si, Em. Me cae bien."

"¿Te cae bien? ¿O te gusta? Hay una diferencia, sabes. Nuestra mesera me cae bien. Rose me gusta muchísimo."

"Me gusta, Em," contesto exasperando. "Es divertido estar con ella. Puede mantener una conversación."

_También es hermosa… entrañable… se sabe defender. Me dice lo que quiere…_

Tengo que admitir que nunca he conocido a otra chica como Bella Swan. Ciertamente es única en su tipo.

¿Pienso en algo más además de la forma en que se sentiría bajo mi cuerpo, solo piel con piel, con su cálido aliento contra él mío? No. ¿Me sentiré como la basura más grande y egoísta del mundo cuando esto termine?

Sí.

"Entonces suena para mí que tiene la mitad de las cualidades cubiertas," Emmet razona entre bocados de su comida. "Mientras sea buena en la cama, es oro puro."

Las cosas son tan simples para Emmet. Maldición estoy tan celoso. Verde de envidia.

Su teléfono suena y lo saca de su bolsillo, rápidamente leyendo un mensaje y escribiendo una respuesta. Lo deja en su regazo cuando termina.

Se dirige a mí de nuevo. "Mira, sé que realmente _estar _con una mujer es difícil para ti Pero es realmente genial cuando encuentras a la persona correcta. Te da alguien con quien hablar y a quien recurrir cuando todo se pone de la mierda. Y si es _realmente_ la mujer correcta ella se quedara contigo sin importar nada, considerando que no hagas nada muy loco como convertirte en un asesino serial o algo. Sin mencionar que tienes sexo cuando quieres." Su teléfono suena de nuevo y lo toma como si fuera un niño en Navidad. Debe de ser Rosalie.

Dejo que sus palabras hagan sentido, sin embargo así permanecen – como solo palabras. Se lo que las relaciones le pueden hacer a las personas. Vi, personalmente, lo que le hizo a mis padres.

"Solo ve con tu instinto," Emmet agrega. "Es lo que yo hago."

Lo dice mientras devora su plato entero de comida.

"Sabes, Rose menciono que Bella acaba de salir de una relación con un tipo llamado James. ¿Te lo ha mencionado?"

Me ve con curiosidad y siento mi ansiedad subir. Pero por supuesto, esto debería ser conocimiento común. Supongo que tendría que estar preocupado si no _hubiera_ hablado al respecto.

"Um, no," murmuro, sintiéndome muy incómodo de repente. Me muevo en mi asiento y me entretengo en finalmente comer algo de mi plato. Emmet aún está mandando mensajes en su celular, su atención en otro lado.

"Hmmm. Bueno, era un idiota, por lo que he oído," dice distraído.

"¿Estas mensajeando con Rosalie?" pregunto, tratando de desviar la atención de este tema. Me ve rápidamente, sorprendido

"Ummm… sí."

"Dile que digo 'hola'"

Asiente. "De acuerdo. Claro." Regresa su atención a su celular para escribir el mensaje. Cuando suena de nuevo dice, "Dice que 'hola' también. ¿Entonces cuando veras a Bella de nuevo?"

"Um, no lo sé…" Siento que necesito encerrarme y pensar las cosas por los próximos cien años. ¿Cómo logre que las cosas se pusieran tan complicadas? "Tal vez este fin de semana," ofrezco.

"Rose dice que se besaron," dice discretamente.

¿En serio? Eso significa que Bella le debió haber dicho todo al respecto…

Me encojo de hombros fingiendo indiferencia. Realmente no tengo ganas de divulgarle todos los detalles por el momento. Dadas las circunstancias en las que paso, se siente incorrecto.

No que hubiera algo malo con el beso. Nunca he sido fan de la idea, ya que besarse siempre ha parecido más un inconveniente más que otra cosa, pero besar a Bella fue… diferente. Agradable. Excitante.

Bella es la primera mujer que he besado y que en realidad he querido besar otra vez. Esa sola idea me aterroriza.


End file.
